Hot and Cold
by PixiieCuteGirls
Summary: Two twilight fan girls move to Forks and they suddenly find themselves watching Edward's and Bella's every step,they want to make sure that they do as the books say.Both girls along the way find unexpected love,some enemies,big adventures,and big fights.
1. We Are What?

**Hot and Cold**

**~We are what?~**

**Disclaimer:**

**Fae was sitting in her room when…**

**Aura: Fae! Were did you left my car keys?**

**Fae: Umh….I well you see I gave them to someone...**

**Aura: And that someone is?**

**Fae:*coughemmettcough***

**Aura: you What!**

**Fae: Oops I better run...**

**We don't own anything just Aura, Fae and Michelle**

* * *

**Fae P.O.V.**

I can't believe this is happening to me, why did I had to also blame myself? Oh yeah that's right because I love my identical twin sister a lot. Ugh but in this moment I am SO not loving her. So let me start from the beginning so you can understand why I'm mad or more like furious at my sister.

**Flashback **

_It was Wednesday and we were at school, my parents had managed to make my sister and I have the same schedule so we had all the same classes together. We had move to New York like six months ago and Aura was NOT happy about that, I actually didn't mind I was used to moving a lot. So Aura decided that today in our third period class-Spanish- she would ditch and go burn a trash can in the ladies restroom because she was and let me quote "bored" I seriously don't know what goes inside her head, but that's us me a nice quiet girl while Aura is totally different she is loud and a troublemaker. So like I was saying since I was the nice sister I decided to try and talk her out of it, the key word been TRY she wouldn't listen to me so I decided to come with her just to make sure she wouldn't get in trouble. We started our walk to the ladies restroom._

"_Are you sure we won't get in trouble?" I asked her for the millionth time since we started to walk to the restrooms._

"_I already told you Fae that we won't so stop complaining, besides you can leave I didn't told you that you could come with me did I?" She said clearly pissed at me for coming._

"_I'm not leaving you to get in trouble alone" I mumbled to her._

"_I appreciate what you are doing for me Ms. I'm an angel but I won't get in trouble I am an expert ninja at this kind of things" she told me amused._

"_Yeah and because I could use my vampire skills to not get in trouble" I said sarcastically. I was a bookworm so I had read-or more like Michelle our bff forced me to read- these book series of vampires called Twilight and I fell in love with them, so I decided to make Aura also read the books-I had to blackmail her in order for het to read the books- and I know that she became obsessed with those books like me, but Aura been Aura wouldn't admit it out loud and that's why she instead would say they were stupid._

"_Come on Fae ninjas are better than vampires" she told me, did I mention she like to make me mad about ninjas been better then vampires? No, oh well now you know._

"_Of course not, if I were a vampire right now I could use my super speed and burn that trashcan in a second and run to the other side of the school in less than 5 minutes and nobody would find out." I told her smirking, daring her to fight me back._

"_Oh yeah well a ninja could hide and move fast and burn that thing without nobody finding out" she said with that challenging voice._

"_Well if someone would saw us a vampire could dazzle her/him into not getting us into trouble" I said with a winning voice._

"_If I were a ninja I wouldn't have to get in trouble in the first place" she told me now her turn to smirk at me._

"_Vampires are better" I stuck my tongue out at her and with that I finish our debating conversation._

_We got to the restrooms and Aura told me to check if there was someone inside the restroom stalls before lighting the trashcan. I open all the doors of the stalls to check if there was a girl, and to our luck or more like Aura's luck there wasn't a person in the ladies room._

"_Ok Fae get ready to run" Aura told me and I nodded. She took out her lighter and lighted a piece of paper then she proceeded to throw it into the trash can making it start burning all the papers that were inside. _

"_Run Fae" and with that we both ran to the end of the hallway down the stairs-we were in the second floor-and out to our cars. There was a commotion inside the school the fire alarms started to sound fire fighters arrived and we took that as our cue to leave the school. We hang out at our house since both our parents were working, so they wouldn't notice we ditch._

_The next day we were in our second period class, when they called our science teacher. They told him that they needed both me and Aura in the office to see the principal, and so I knew in that moment that we were in big trouble. Aura and I turn to see each other and then we walked to the office, we open the door in the same time our enemy Nicole a preppy annoying girl came out smiling a fake sweet smile at us._

"_The principal wants to see you now" the receptionist told us and pointed to a door in the left._

"_Omg I'm so dead" I told Aura, she just rolled her eyes._

"_Take sits girls" the principal Mr. Greenie told us, harshly may I add. In his back all the students called him Grinch and now I knew why._

"_Umm…what did we do wrong sir?" Aura said innocently but it was clearly that the principal didn't believe her._

"_Ms. Brooks don't play innocent with me you have been in this office way to many times for me to know when you're lying" he said suddenly changing from mean too exhausted, I guess Aura really has been many times here to make this poor man get tired of her._

"_Wow you know me well Oleo" Aura said smirking, I so didn't know Aura knew the principal's name. The funny thing is when I think of Mr. Greenie's name it reminds me of Oreos, poor man haha._

"_Formalities, Brooks" the principal said through his gritted teeth._

"_It kind of surprise me to see you here Fae you're usually an angel unlike your sister here" he said and all I could think of was that he just implied that my sister was a demon, haha funny._

"_But since you were involved in your sister's plan I have to also punish you, and so let's get to the point I called your parents they are in there way here and you girls are going to be expel from school for burning a trash can and endangering everyone's lives" he said enjoying way too much this._

"_What?" Aura yelled madly. Oh no this is bad this is really really bad, I am in so much trouble well we ARE in so much trouble. _

"_What you just heard Brooks, you two are expelled" he told my sister slowly like if she was stupid._

"_Go ahead they are inside already" we heard the receptionist tell somebody outside, which if I had to guess I would say she was talking to mom and dad._

_They entered the office, ha I knew it was them, and they sat down and started to talk with the principle. After a while of my parents trying to bribe the principle into us staying, I gave up and drowned their conversation I went to la la land. After another hour of bribing and the principle not accepting-I think he actually didn't want Aura here-my parents gave up, they told us to go to our car and wait there that they would just finish with the principle signing some papers and that we should talk at home. _

_We got home and five minutes later our parents too, my dad was fuming and my mom looked calm but we knew better inside she was furious._

_They gave us the whole lecture of what were you guys thinking? And you girls need to learn responsibility, and honestly I don't even remember what else because I started to talk to Aura in our minds, oh yeah I might have forgotten to tell you that since we are twins we have like this connection were we can talk to each other in our minds, nobody knows about that not even our parents we keep it a secret._

_I came out of the conversation when I heard dad say he was making us live somewhere else._

"_What? Didn't we just move here, I'm sure mom doesn't like that idea right mom? You don't want to move again?" I asked my mother._

"_Sweetie I think you do not understand, we are not moving you girls are so both of you can learn responsibility" she said to me._

So yeah that's why I'm furious right now at my sister, after that dad said that we should go pack warm clothes because we were going to move to a cold place. And that when we came back downstairs he would tell us where we were going, he also said that when we got there that we were starting school Monday and our plane left tonight. So that meant we had only the weekend to unpack and get everything together then to school, I don't know what they were thinking moving us to another place all by ourselves have they gone delusional, I think they just want to get rid of us especially cause we are leaving tonight shees couldn't they wait at least till tomorrow?. I think they want to get rid mostly of Aura the troublemaker she has always embarrassed our parents especially in front of their friends, yeah our parents are rich and they are high class. I'm so not like them thank god, thinking about this our parents said that they bought us a small house where we going and that it would be already furnished, personally it makes me suspicious I think they had this house for a while now looking for an excuse to send us away.

I was done packing, I put my IPod and my twilight books in my bag for the flight so I wouldn't get bored waiting to get to wherever we were going. I came downstairs with my stuff it was now 7:30 P.M. the flight left at 9:00 P.M.

"So where is this place we are moving to?" Aura asked mom rudely.

"Well Washington" mom started and I could see Aura getting excited.

"Forks, Washington a small town" Dad finished an Aura's face was priceless she almost fainted.

"We are moving to a small town, you guys could have at least sent us to Europe since you are getting rid of us" she said glaring at both our parents.

"Yeah so you could party every day, I'm not stupid Aura you are going to a nice small quiet town" he said annoyed.

"We are going to FORKS!" I yelled excited after the shock had pass, dad look at me weirdly.

"Umm…I mean Boo! boring" I said so he wouldn't notice how excited I was, this wasn't a punishment this was a gift well at least I feel it's like that I think Aura doesn't because she really looks like she is about to throw a tantrum.

**~Later~**

It was one o'clock A.M and we were in a new car we bought-our parents actually gave us our credit cards back-that was a Saturn Sky, white, and it ran really fast, I love it. We are in Seattle and we are heading to Forks and our new home, it better be good if not I'm killing dad and mom. But oh well I am so happy to be in Forks this is the same Forks in Twilight awesome isn't it? I had asked that to my sister but she would just scuff and ignore me. After a while we got to Forks and stopped at our new home our mouths fell open.

**

* * *

**

A/n: So what do you guys think? Should we continue because this is just the beginning the Cullen's are going to appear and also the wolves, and there's going to be a lot of drama, tension, weirdness, and a lot of funess. So please read and review, tell us what you think. And so gotta go I need to get ready for tomorrow...back to school waa I dont wanna go:'(

**Love,**

**Marii and Kim **


	2. Meeting Edward

**Hot and Cold**

**~Meeting Edward~**

**Disclaimer:**

**Fae P.O.V.**

Ok so we got to our home and wow it was a two story house, it was grey, and it looked very modern. It wasn't as big as our home over there in New York but it sure was big for both Aura and me.

"This house is really beautiful" Aura said still eyeing the house.

"I know and look we have our privacy" I said pointing around there were no neighbors at least not close, the house was surrounded by woods except of course in the front part that's where the road was.

"I think dad made sure for us not to have neighbors, I hate him he wants me to be antisocial or what?" Aura said mad, she probably was expecting us to have hot neighbors so she could throw a party and get to meet them and have fun. In the other hand I am so happy I prefer my privacy and the quietness, see that's how you could tell us apart Aura was loud and loves to party while I'm the opposite.

"So come on sis, let's check the whole house knowing our parents everything it's in order we just are going to need to unpack and probably go to the grocery tomorrow" Aura told me then proceeded to get out of our car.

"You mean later cause it's two in the morning so actually it is Saturday" I told her smartly just to annoy her.

"Whatever doesn't get all smart in me" she told me. We got to the door and I noticed something.

"Umm…Aura do you have the keys for the house?" I asked her, she looked up at me panicking.

"No didn't dad and mom gave them to you?" she said.

"No I thought they gave it to you" I replied, Omg I so don't want to sleep in the car.

"Let me call dad" I told Aura opening my cellphone and dialing his number, I waited for some minutes then I heard the phone been pick up.

"Hello Fae are your sister and you liking the house?" dad told me.

"Hi daddy yes we love it, it's really cute" I told him honestly.

"I'm happy to hear that Fae, so is there anything you girls need?" he asked me

"Umm actually yes daddy, you didn't give us the key to the house so here we are outside" I said annoyed.

"Haha how could I forgot to tell you girls, the key is under the mat that's in front of the door" I turn to Aura and pointed to the mat on the floor mouthing 'the key is there'. She got the key or more like keys.

"Oh we found it daddy but why are there three keys?" I said noticing that there were two more keys in the key chain.

"Because one key is for the house and I made another copy for you so you both could have one and the other one is a surprise that's waiting for you in the garage, because you deserve it I know you didn't burn the trash can besides I know how you two girls can fight for one car" he told me amused.

"Daddy you do realize you just told me what my surprise is right? And OMG thank you daddy I love you!" I yelled excitedly in the phone to him.

"Calm down Fae, and I do realize I just told you your surprise but you don't know what kind of car is inside the garage so that's the surprise, I bought it because I didn't want a replay of the first time I just bought one car for both of you" he said laughing, oh yeah I remember Aura and I would always be fighting for whose turn was it to drive the car and whose turn was it for paying the gas.

"Haha yeah I remember" I told him.

"Ok so I hope you girls like the house and behave, now let me sleep it's two in the morning and you know how I get cranky if I don't sleep" he told me going from amused to sleepy.

"Ok daddy" I put the phone in speaker and both Aura and I yelled "Bye, love you!"

"Bye my little angels, call us whenever you girls want to" he said then we heard him hung up, I put my phone back in my pants.

"Shall we see the rest of the house sister?" Aura told me smiling.

"Indeed we shall dear sister" I said laughing, Aura opened the house and we proceeded to check the rest of the house, the house in the outside looked small but inside was gigantic. We had two master rooms one upstairs and one downstairs with a bathroom and a closet, two guest rooms upstairs with one bathroom in the middle separating the rooms, one guest room and a bathroom next to it downstairs, the living room, and the kitchen which was not that big but not that small it was perfect, mom sure did now what Aura and I like judging the furniture it was perfect. After seeing the house I ran to the double garage we had and when I opened the door I gasp because in the right side was my car, it was a grey Nissan 350z. I love it I ran to it and open the door with the key and got inside, it was perfect.

"Wow nice car sis" Aura said standing in front of the car.

"Yes daddy bought it for me, because he thought we were going to have a replay of last year when he only bought us one car" I explained to her getting out of the car.

"What a clever man" she said and we both burst out laughing.

"Come on lets go to sleep tomorrow I mean later today we can unpack and go to the grocery" Aura said yawning.

"Ok let's go I call the room upstairs" I said quickly.

"Not fair" was the only thing she said before glaring at me getting her suitcase and reluctantly walking to her room downstairs.

"Good night!" I yelled before she closed the door.

"G' night" she said and closed the door.

I looked at my big suitcase and then at the stairs, I groaned loud. I heard laughter behind the closed door.

"Haha karma is a bitch huh?" Aura yelled.

"Shut up!" and with that I proceeded to go upstairs carrying the stupid suitcase. I got to my room and looked at around** (picture of rooms in profile check them out)**, this room was so me. It was an aqua blue-my favorite color- and white color there was a king size bed and well I loved my room, I will have to thank my mom later. So yeah my dad is an architect (he made the house) and mom is a professional interior designer, which explains the house, the furniture and the fact that they make a LOT of money. I opened my suitcase and fetch my pajamas, I went to the doors in the corner where you change and put on the pajamas once that was done I went to sleep.

**~same day only later~**

I woke up by the rays of the sun hitting me on the face it was 9 o'clock in the morning, I knew Aura was still sleeping so I decided to leave her sleep more while I unpack all my stuff and put them where they were supposed to go. I connected my computer and then when I was done with unpacking I saw that it was 10:30 A.M. so I went to wake up Aura.

"Aura wake up its 10:30"I told her.

"Go away, let me sleep" she mumbled.

"Aura wake up, it's late" I said now shaking her by the arm.

"Ugh ok stop shaking me I am awake" she said sitting up.

"Ok so I'm heading to the grocery, you finish unpacking your stuff ok sis?" I told her heading to her door.

"Are you done unpacking?" she asked me shocked, I nodded.

"Yup I woke up at eight, I'm an early bird unlike you" I said laughing before I went to the garage. Once in the garage I got inside my car, open the garage door with the control remote, and started my car. I drove around having no idea where the grocery store was, after I passed some buildings I saw the store and went inside. I grabbed a lot of stuff for cooking and some chips and candies, after I had everything I needed I went to pay for it. I went to my car and started to put the bags inside when one of the stupid bags ripped and all the stuff fell down, a man came out of nowhere and started to help me, he was pale-skin, golden eyes, and had bronze hair.

"Thank you so much" I said after he gave me the last can that had fallen.

"You're welcome my name is Edward Cullen by the way, your new here?" he asked me, I stared at him shocked, I think I might faint. This so cannot be happening I think I'm dreaming, it must just be a coincidence yeah that's it a coincidence I mean come on he couldn't be the Edward from the books.

"Umm…are you ok?" he asked.

"Sorry…I'm Fae Brooks, and yeah just moved here in the morning with my twin sister" I told him, he was hot but I so didn't saw him as a crush more like a friend, he smiled at me…weird.

"That's so cool having a twin" he said.

"Eh…yeah but sometimes it's a pain in the ass" I said laughing and he join me also.

"So are you going to attend to Forks High School?" he asked.

"Yeah my twin and I are starting Monday" I replied to him.

"Awesome well then see you Monday" Edward told me.

"Yeah see you Monday" and with that he left, I just couldn't believe I talked to a guy named Edward Cullen like the Edward from Twilight. My phone then started to ring and I look down at the caller id.

"What?" I asked getting into the car.

"When are you coming? I'm hungry!" Aura said exasperated.

"I'm on my way sheesh!" I said and then hung up on her. Five minutes later I receive a message from her.

_That hurt my feelings:( ~A _

I rolled my eyes she sometimes could be a drama queen. _Just like you _my brain told me, 'yeah just like me' I agreed with brain.

**A/N: so here is chapter two what do you guys think so far, I know it's kind of boring and slow but hey it will get better I promise. So please review and tell us what you think or if you have questions feel free to ask us.**

**Love**

**Marii and Kim**


	3. Forks High

**~Forks High School~**

**Disclaimer:**

**Fae P.O.V**

Aura and I spent Saturday and Sunday unpacking and sorting the house. So today we were getting ready for school, I put on dark skinny jeans with a white blouse and on top of the blouse a pink jacket, I grabbed my cute pink ballet flats and put them on and with a quick glance in the mirror I headed to Aura's room.

I barge in her red and white bedroom to find her already change, she had the same exact outfit like me but instead of a pink jacket and flat shoes she was wearing blue. She turned around from her seat in front of the computer and glare at me.

"Don't you know how to knock?" she told me irritated, she then proceeded to look at me from top to bottom and we both burst out laughing.

"Well they are definitely going to notice now that we are twin sisters" she told me amused.

"Yeah haha, so hey what are you doing on the computer? I came here because I thought you were still sleeping?" I asked her confused; usually I always have to come wake her up to get ready for school.

"Oh Michelle send me early a text telling me to wake up so I wouldn't be late on my first day of school and to connect my webcam to talk before I had to go" Aura replied.

"Cool, she knows you to well haha" I told her, Michelle is our best friend from over there in New York, she is a junior like us but she is a year smaller she's so smart she skipped a year.

"She said to tell you hi and that she wishes you a good day at our new school" she said while we were heading to the garage each getting in our own car, I nodded towards her so she would see that I got the message. I started my car and waited for Aura to get out first so I could close the garage door since I still had the control remote. I took out my touch phone and sent a quick text to Michelle.

_Thank u Mich for wishing me a good day:)~F_

Two minutes later my phone vibrated and I had a new message from Michelle.

_You welcome Fae, watch out for hot guys if u find one take a photo and send it to me haha and make sure Aura doesn't get in trouble anymore.*M_

I laughed at her message, she was so outgoing, funny, and a great friend she can give some good advices.

_Kay, text u ~F_

We got to the parking lot of the school fast, Forks high school was close to our house. I parked next to my sister and grabbed my bag, four cars down the same line Aura and I were parked I saw a grey Volvo and Edward getting out of it, he turn to me and he kind of scared me his eyes were golden last time I saw but now they were black that was odd. He gave a tight smile and the turn around and started to walk with what I assume were either his friends or siblings, there were to girls a blonde one and a pixie one with black spiky hair, and also two boys another one a blonde and a big scary looking guy with black hair. They got inside the building and I turn to my sister, if it wasn't for the fact that vampires didn't exist I would have said they were the same vampires Stephanie Meyer in the Twilight Saga.

"Do you know that guy that gave you a weird smile?" Aura asked confused.

"Yeah I met him Saturday when I went to the grocery, one of the bags ripped and he came to help me get the cans that fell" I told her now remembering that I didn't mention the accident to Aura. "But do you want to know the weird thing? His name is Edward Cullen" I told her, she had an excited and surprised face but it quickly change into an annoyed one, I think she is bipolar.

"That's just a coincidence, come on obsessed girl with Twilight" she grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the office. Actually Michelle got me obsessed with Twilight one day she came to school walking towards her homeroom class-which we had together-without her eyes moving from the book she had shoved by her nose. I asked her what she was reading that had her walking eyes glued in that book, she proceeded to tell me a summary of Twilight and the she shoved the book towards me and demanded me to start reading it that instant, while she took out the second book New Moon and started reading that, that day both of us didn't heard a word the teacher said we were to engrossed by the books. So a week after I was done reading the whole complete Twilight Saga I made my sister read them all, she told it was the stupidest book she had ever read but deep inside her I knew she became obsessed with it, she just didn't want me to know I have no idea why.

We went inside the small office to pick up our schedules, we saw a red-haired women look up from her computer and towards the girl that was in front of us.

"Can I help you?" she told the brunette girl.

"I'm Isabella Swan" she informed her, and I look up towards her shocked. Ok this was not just another coincidence; I poke Aura in the ribs.

"Ouch what?" she told me annoyed, so she didn't heard the girl's name.

"That girl's name is Isabella Swan" I told her in the ear so the girl wouldn't hear.

"So?" Aura said irritated.

"So? So? She is the Isabella Swan from the Twilight books" I told her now I was annoyed at her how could she act so nonchalantly about this?

"Fae come on it's just a coincidence, probably they are all obsessed with those books and decided to change their names to the one from the story" Aura told me as the girl turned around and headed toward the door she then disappeared in the crowd of students walking towards their classes.

"Wow two more new students?" the women said and I nodded.

"And twins that's interesting" she said the started to hand us our schedules that I knew where the same as Aura thanks to dad; she also gave us some map of the school and a paper that every one of our teachers had to sign and then we had to bring it back after school.

"So that's all girls, hope you like Forks" the red-haired women said. We turn around and inspected the map to see where our first class-English- was.

"Aura there's something fishy going in here and I'm so going to find out" I said as I knocked at the door of the English classroom. A tall man open the door and told us what we needed and we told him we were new, he lead us inside and told us he was Mr. Saucedo it was fine if we called him Mr. Sauce, he looked like a cool teacher.

He told us to sit down in the only two sits available, both far away from each other. That sucked I wasn't going to be able to talk to Aura. I sat down and after a while of the teacher talking I got bored so I decided to send a text to Michelle telling her about Edward and Isabella.

_Mich guess what happened to me today?~F_

I quickly received a message back.

_What Fae? Let me guess you fell down the stairs jk*M_

Haha very funny. Not.

_I met a guy named Edward and a girl named Isabella Swan can you believe that?~F_

Two minutes later my phone vibrated and I quickly opened the message.

_Wow that's fascinating Fae (note the sarcasm)*M_

What I thought she was going to be interested in this she loved Twilight, Twilight is like her religion.

_What I thought you would be excited seen as you love Twilight~F_

_What's Twilight are you feeling ok Fae?*M_

What the hell what did she mean by what's Twilight.

_Don't be playing with me Mich I'm talking about the books, I seriously think twilight is real and it's happening right now~F_

_Umm Fae this so called Twilight books doesn't exists, are you sure you didn't fall down the stair and hit your head?*M_

_Are you kidding me what do you mean Twilight doesn't exist? You love the Twilight books~F_

_Fae I have never read those books you are seriously freaking me out I'm texting your sister*M_

I quickly went to the internet on my phone and searched for the Twilight books but they wouldn't come on, I then searched Edward Cullen knowing that many links of blogs about Twilight would come out but they didn't. Now I was freaking out.

_Hey why is Mich texting me saying that you have gone mad and you are insisting that the Twilight books exist while there is not a single book called that?~A_

_I think we somehow got inside of the books, I search the web for twilight but nothing would come out it's like those books don't exist anymore this is really creepy Aura~F_

I turn to look at her and I saw that she had a shocked face.

_That's impossible~A_

_Really cause there are this family of five attending to school with the name of Cullen and a girl named Isabella Swan and to top all that the books don't exist anymore.~F_

_Your right, OMG I can't believe this is happening~A_

_We have to tell the Cullen's Aura so they don't make the mistakes they do on the books, we can help them!~F_

_NO! we can't tell them about the books what if we tell them and then everything changes and they don't live happily ever after, we will talk about this is lunch~A_

_But Edward can read minds~F_

_Ok then will go to my car, we can talk inside there ok?~A_

_Ok~F_

I couldn't wait for lunch I was excited to find out that vampires and werewolves do exist. Two more classes then it's lunch, cant the clock move faster?

**A/N: So here is another chapter please review and I know I said we will be meeting the werewolves but that will be later sorry. Tell me what you think so far?**

**Love,**

**Marii and Kim **


	4. The Plan!

**Hot and Cold**

**~The Plan~**

**Disclaimer:**

**Fae P.O.V.**

The bell rang and it meant it was lunch time; I quickly put away my books in my backpack and grabbed my sisters' hand. I dragged her to my car and we both got in.

"So what's the plan?" I told her.

"The plan is that we are not going to do anything" Aura told me slowly like I was a little child.

"What? We are not doing anything? You do realize we are in the twilight world right?" I said and kept going "We could stop Edward from leaving Bella in New Moon, or Victoria and James trying to kill Bella, and we could tell them all about Renesmee…"

"Be quiet!" Aura said putting her hand over my mouth so I could stop talking, I hated when they did that so I licked her hand.

"Eww gross Fae, don't ever do that" she said while rubbing her hand in her jeans to clean off my saliva.

"Then I suggest you don't put you hand in my mouth" I smirked at her.

"You're immature" she said clearly annoyed.

"Me? Look who's talking the one that puts her hand over my mouth!" I yelled to Aura.

"Oh my god lets go back to the subject, and please stop asking millions of questions" my twin told me.

"Ok go on" I said.

"Ok…so we can't tell them that we know because what if that messes up everything and Edward and Bella don't end up together and Renesmee is never born" Aura said really fast.

"Oh yeah and if Nessie isn't born then Jacob won't have an imprint, poor thing!" I exclaimed.

"Seriously you care more about the werewolves?" Aura said incredulously.

"What? I'm not sure what team I am, I mean I love vampires but I also love werewolves…I just don't know which one do I love more" I told Aura my problem.

"Well then I guess you are team Switzerland" she said easily. Hmm I guess I am, never thought about it.

"Ok, so umm…how are we going to keep it a secret when we have a freaking mind reader vampire?" I said irritated.

"That's easy every time he's near us we just have to think about umm I don't know whatever just don't mess up this ok?" she told me pshh…I bet she's going to be the one to mess up everything.

"Ok whatever, so can we go to the cafeteria? I'm hungry" I asked her.

"Ugh ok let's go but first keep in check your thoughts" she told me, that's easy all I have to do is think about ummm…not twilight…noup that makes me think about vampires…maybe…noup that makes me think of Esme…umm this is hard, Oh I got it I will just think about the day Aura, Michelle and I were walking to school and this weird insect was in Michelle's leg and I started to yell that she had something in her leg, Aura and I in just a minute we had crossed the road and we were in the other side of the sidewalk and when Michelle turned around she asked us how we got there fast. Haha that day was funny, I miss Michelle maybe one day she can come visit us.

As I was thinking this Aura and I got to the cafeteria and we were in line to get pizza. We found an empty table and we decided to sit there, for now we would have to stay low. We didn't want people to notice us much because that would mean taking Bella's spotlight, so we would be loners I guess for a while haha.

Lunch passed by fast, my twin and I got to watch Edward stare at Bella and her do the same. It was really interesting how they were staring at each other, but I had to keep my Twilight thoughts away so I couldn't even think how awesome it was that I got to witness Bella's first time seeing Edward. The bell rang and I made my way to our next class which was Reading, my sister followed me and when we got to the class the teacher made us introduce ourselves. After that he told us to sit wherever we wanted so Aura chose the back not that I minded, we talked about how we were going to make a quick trip to La Push because we needed to be familiarized with the settings of the books. After a while of talking the teacher told us to be quiet that just because we were new it didn't mean he would give us special treatment, let me tell you this guy was now on my not-so-favorite people list he truly was mean. So for the rest of the class we kept quiet and we took notes of the lesson. The bell rang again and I was really happy to go to my next class, anything to get away from this horrible teacher. Aura took out her map of the school and guided me to our next class which was Spanish, good thing Aura and I are real good at Spanish so we won't have a problem with this class.

Aura was entering the class when she stopped dead in her tracks, which by the way made me collide with her and fall on my butt. I heard some snickers but I didn't pay attention to that I paid attention to only one person, Aura looked behind her and saw me in the floor.

"What are you doing down there?" she asked me she clearly didn't had notice my fall down.

"Oh nothing just checking the weather down here" I said sarcastically. She quickly helped me get up and I heard more people laugh at my comment, even the teacher seem to be amused. As I entered the classroom I gave my deadliest glare to the person who was laughing the most and it just happen to be none other than Emmett Freaking Cullen, it looks like my deadly glare was immune to him because he laughed harder.

"Ok class settle down, you girls gave quite an entrance" she said one look at her and I knew she was going to be one of my favorite teachers "Are you ok dear?" she said looking at me, yep she was so far in my favorite teachers list unlike my previous teacher. I nodded my response and blushed a little; leave it to me to fall in front of the class.

"So girls can you introduce yourselves to the class and tell us more about yourselves to get to know each other?" Aura and I nodded at the same time and we turned around to face the class.

"Well my name is Aura and Fae is as you can see my twin, I like to read, sing, go out with friends, go shopping, text, go to the movies, draw, and play videogames." Aura told the class.

"So as my twin said I'm Fae and I like to also read, dance, go out, and have lots of friends, oh and also I don't like when people yell at me." I said the teacher nodded and send us to sit all the way on the back behind Emmett. Well this sure as hell should be fun I thought to myself, when I sat behind Emmett he turn around to look at me like if he was deciding if talking to me would get him in trouble or not, I guess the Cullen's never talked to any human except Bella but then again every normal person would feel scared to be around them unlike Aura and I that we didn't fear him even though he looked intimidating. Since my twin and I had read the books we knew that Emmett wasn't mean that he actually was a big teddy bear.

"Great entrance you made" Emmett whispered low so only Aura and I could hear, I glared at him and I heard Aura beside me stifle a laugh. Emmett suddenly looked excited and he turned around, I saw him rip a piece of paper from his notebook and start drawing furiously with a concentrated face. Like my sister had done earlier I tried to stifle a laugh the scene in front of me was really amusing Emmett kept drawing with great concentration as his life depended on it. He turned once again around and put a piece of paper turned backwards on my desk, I turn it around and what I saw made me stop laughing I didn't even know if I should laugh or punch Emmett. In front of me was a drawing of a furious kitten and in the top there was an arrow pointing to kitty that said my name, he draw me as a cat what was wrong with him? I knew he wanted to see me get mad just for fun so I decided not to give him the luxury, suddenly the saying expect the unexpected crossed my mind. Oh yeah Emmett you better expect the unexpected.

"Thank you Emmett I love the drawing I think I'm going to put it on my bedroom wall, it's really nice." I told him sweetly, Aura yanked the drawing and when she saw it she started to laugh. Emmett's face which showed anticipation quickly changed from shocked to confused.

"Aren't you mad?" he said sadly.

"Noup" I said smiling, this was funny to see Emmett sad about the drawing not bugging me.

"Emmett have you heard the saying that says expect the unexpected?" Aura said amused.

"Yes" he shook his head and the turn around with a smile. So let's just say that if I'm going to put this drawing and the other ones that Emmett made me on my wall, I would need a lot of tape and more walls. Seriously he kept giving me so many drawings waiting for me to crack and get pissed but I control it and each time he gave me a drawing of a kitten I just smiled at him. The bell rang and he left but first not without giving me another drawing, which actually I liked because this one was of a kitty and a bear hugging and in the bottom it said best friends, at the top of the kitty my name was written and on the top of the bear his name was also written. And so like this we ended Aura's and I first day of school, we went home ate and went to our separate rooms to do homework and go to sleep. I just hope tomorrow wouldn't be an eventful day.

**A/n: So what do you guys think about this chapter? Please review.**

**Love, **

**Marii and Kim**


	5. Unexpected

**Hot and Cold**

**~Unexpected~**

**Disclaimer: we don't own anything just Fae and Aura , and maybe the plot lol **

**Fae P.O.V.**

Ok so the next day was really bad for me, I stayed up all night reading Twilight and taking notes in the important events. I needed to know what was going to happen in the next week, of course I knew that Edward was gone and that he wouldn't come back for a week but I still have to make sure that Bella is supposed to be doing what she's supposed to do. Today it wasn't raining just like the second chapter of Twilight said; Aura and I decided last night that we were going to go today to La Push because we were curious as to how it looked.

Classes passed by really fast, and then it was lunch time. Aura and I sat together again in the same table as yesterday, I took out the Twilight book and Aura gave me a look that said 'seriously you brought that book'.

"What?" I said innocently.

"Why did you bring that thing?" she said annoyed.

"Because I need to know that Bella is saying the same things as the Bella in the book" I said like a parent talking to a little kid.

"Ok so what's going? What is Bella in the book saying?" she asked as we both turn to look at Bella.

"Umm…nothing she isn't really paying attention" I said looking at Bella which she sometimes turn to look at the Cullen's table.

"Then why are you reading it if she's not doing nothing" she said once again annoyed.

"Because we are going to visit the beach soon" I said happily, but Aura just gave me a skeptical look.

"Yes I know we are going today" she told me.

"I know that already dummy but there's a group going to the beach like in a week I think, right here Mike is talking about it with Bella but she's not really listening to him." I explained to my twin.

"Ok, um then let's go we have class" she said getting up and I also stood up and we both threw the rest of the food.

"Can we skip reading please?" I asked her.

"Oh my god is Fae suggesting to ditch? What has the world come to?" she said dramatically.

"Hey can you blame me, that teacher is really mean." I told her defending myself.

"I know but oh dear sister ditching is bad so we can't do anything but go to that class." She said while grabbing my hand and literally dragging me to class, and let me tell you that teacher it's your worst nightmare. We got to class just in time and we went to sit in our seats, I paid attention to the teacher and took my notes so I wouldn't get yelled by the teacher. After what it seems a long life time the bell rang indicating class was over and I quickly made my way to Spanish, Emmett was in his desk already and a grin appeared in his face when he saw me enter. Four minutes later my sister entered the class too and as she made her way to her desk she glared at me, 'sorry' I mouthed to her and she nodded.

The teacher told us that we were going to do a project and that we could pick the people we wanted in our group, I rapidly moved Aura's chair closer to mine. Emmett looked down at a binder that he had in front of him, it was kind of weird yesterday he only had a notebook. I felt bad about him all the other students ignored him and grabbed their partners leaving him alone, but it seem like he didn't mind I guess he was used to people ignoring him because he is a vampire.

_Do you think if we invite him to our group it will affect something in the book?_

I heard Aura in my head.

_Hmm…I don't know, Edward is not coming back in a week by that time maybe Emmett can forget about this._ I responded back to her in my head.

_Ok then let's invite him to our group!_ Aura said excited.

"Hey Emmett wanna be in our group?" Aura asked him, Emmett was speechless for a minute but then he nodded. I tried to pull his desk in front of me, but then I remembered he was a vampire and I was useless because I was a weak human:(

Emmett laughed at my attempts of moving him before he moved himself, Aura was laughing the whole time. The teacher gave us a big poster and told us that we have to write at least 5 facts about what things were hurting our planet, and 5 suggestions of how we could help and we also had to draw in the poster. We had to do all this but in Spanish and Emmett told us he was also good with Spanish, but Aura and I already suspected that.

35 minutes later

"Ok so what are we going to draw I'm really good at drawing" he said amused at something.

"And who said you were going to be the one drawing?" Aura said offended.

"Umm…do you want to draw?" Emmett asked her looking like he didn't know what to do, haha that's what you get for not hanging with humans I thought. I scuffed at what Emmett was saying Ha like Aura could draw.

"Hey I'm capable of drawing!" Aura defended herself.

"Sure you are Aura" I said mocking her.

"Wanna bet?" she said she loved to bet, I guess after braking dawn Emmett and Aura could be good friends they both like to bet a lot.

"You are on" I said smirking, I didn't even know why she was doing this we both knew she didn't know how to draw.

"Hey I want to bet too!" Emmett said thrilled.

"Ok I bet 20 dollars that Aura can't draw" I said while showing a 20 dollar bill.

"I bet 50 dollars that Aura can draw" Emmett said.

"Ok so start drawing Aura" I ordered her, she turn around and started to draw. Emmett and I goofed of while Aura was busy drawing.

"I finished!" Aura yelled, she was about to show us the poster when…

"Oh that's good why doesn't your group go first and present it to the class" the teacher said to Aura motioning to us to get to the front of the class.

"Umm ok" Aura said. Oh man this was going to be good. So with that Aura unfolded the poster and everybody started to laugh, there was a big circle in the middle of the poser that said Earth but it so didn't look like Earth, there was also stick persons and they look really funny. Emmett and I started to laugh with the rest of the class, I seriously fell to the floor and started to roll around laughing Emmett started to laugh even harder when he saw me. Suddenly we heard sobbing and the class went quiet, I looked at the sound and saw Aura with her hands covering her face. This was weird she never really cared about anything so why was she crying?

"Class I think we own Aura an apology" Mrs. Bueno said to the class.

"Sorry" everyone said, but Aura kept sobbing.

"Donuts always make her happy" Emmett mumbled to the teacher and that's when I knew where this was going.

"Aura would it make you feel better if tomorrow I bought donuts for the whole class and also you and we could also have a free period?" the teacher said sounding sorry.

"Do you promise?" Aura said in a broken voice but still hiding her face.

"Yes I promise" Mrs. Bueno said sounding committed to doing this.

"I would love that" Aura said uncovering her face, she looked really happy. And at this point the class was confused because they honestly thought she was crying, but her face showed no trace of her ever crying.

"She's a great actress" I told the class and after a second they burst out laughing. Emmett congratulated Aura for her little act she made and Mrs. Bueno looked a little mad but then she also started to laugh. The bell rang and I started bouncing on my spot.

"Come on Aura hurry up and get your stuff" I said putting all my stuff in my bag and then turn to help Aura with her stuff.

"Wow somebody is a little eager to leave school" Emmett said laughing at me, I stuck my tongue out at him

"She's just excited cause we are going to the beach" Aura said moving slowly just to get on my nerves.

"Oh cool" Emmett responded.

"Do you want to come?" I said before I realized that he couldn't.

"Which beach?" he asked sounding hopeful ah now I felt bad.

"The one in La Push" Aura said

"Umm…I can't, see you later girls" Emmett said walking fast to the parking lot.

"Ok so can we go now?" I said skipping to the parking lot and getting in to my car, Aura nodded and also got inside her car. We both sped of to the beach, when we got there I quickly got out of my car and ran to the sand. I plopped down and felt Aura also next to me, we talked about Twilight.

"Aura you have to promise me that we won't tell anyone and that we have to be committed to Twilight, and we can't let anything distract us ok?" I said to her serious.

"Ok I promise" she said.

"Pinky-promise?" I said holding my pinky up.

"Pinky-promise" she said amused while grabbing my pinky with her pinky. We both laughed at what we had just done, when we were little we would always made pinky promises.

"HI there" someone said and I turn to look at a big boy who was only in shorts, he had black hair, tanned skin, and chocolate brown eyes. He was seriously really hot I couldn't stop staring at him, he was also staring at me like he was awed. The way he was looking at me made me speechless it was like he was stranded in a desert dying of thirst and he suddenly found a river.

"Are you girls new here?" he asked, I was still speechless by his beauty so Aura answered him.

"Yeah we move to Forks for about 3 or 4 days now" Aura said.

"Cool, so what are your names?" he asked looking at me the whole time he was talking. His voice was sweet and I don't know it was mesmerizing it made me want to forever hear his voice.

"I'm Aura and this is my twin sister Fae" Aura again said and I could hear she was annoyed at how he was paying more attention to me than her.

_Omg I think he's from one of the wolves pack! _Aura yelled in my head which brought me back to reality. Wait a second the way he was looking at me…he had imprinted on me, can this day get any worse I so don't need this right now.

"I'm Paul" he said, that was all the confirmation I needed to know that it was true a freaking werewolf just imprinted on me.

"Ugh this is so not fair why me? This so cannot be happening to me, it's not like I went looking for it. I should've had stayed home. Stupid La Push!" I started to yell getting angrier each second it passed, Paul looked shocked and Aura looked amused.

"What's wrong with you?" Paul said sounding concern for me, which made me even angrier how I was supposed to make sure that the books went like they were supposed to go if Paul who was supposed to imprint on Jacob's sister just imprinted on me. Aura and I had already changed a part of the book ugh that's great, stupid werewolves I kept rambling in my head.

"What's wrong with me? More like what's wrong with you, you…you…" I couldn't even find I word I was really livid.

"I what, say it?" Paul said also getting angry with me.

"You freak I hate you so much!" I yelled, Aura was laughing next to me clearly amused at me. Karma is a bitch you just wait Aura.

"Well I didn't know that saying hi to a girl would make me a FREAK!" Paul yelled at me.

"DON'T YELL AT ME!" I said how dare him, after he just imprinted on me and changed a part of the story he yells at me, ME the one that hates when people yell in my face.

"Dude I wouldn't do that again if I were you" I heard Aura say to Paul.

"You are so infuriating!" I yelled at the same time he yelled at me…

"You are so a drama queen" that was the last straw I got up and stomped all the way to me car, when I got there I closed the door car so hard that for a second I wondered how the window was still intact. I glanced sideways in time to see Paul run into the woods; I didn't care about that stupid mutt right now I had to control myself so I could get home in one piece. All the way to home I was muttering about stupid wolves.

"Don't you think you are been a drama queen" she said as we made our way to the kitchen, I was hungry.

"No I am not I have every reason to be mad at him" I told Aura.

"Aw come on you were saying that we shouldn't draw attention to ourselves and what's the first thing you do? You go and flip out at a poor guy who just came to say hi" she said.

"Don't you saw him, he freaking imprinted on me" I told her annoyed, how she not notice this was beyond my mind.

"Are you sure, cause doesn't he imprints in the fourth book on Jacob's sister?" she asked confused.

"Didn't you saw him, he look at me like I was a goddess like he was ready to do anything I asked him" I said "and also that's why I was pissed off at him, he was supposed to live a happy life with Rachel and now he changed a part of the story"

"Pissed off sister? I would say you were more like furious, ok so what does this mean?" she asked me.

"Hmm…I don't know what if we just tell the Cullen's and the wolves that we know everything, that we are not going to tell them what's going to happen because they could change something and never get their happy ending?" she said looking like she was really thinking, which was an odd look on her haha.

"I don't know just let me sleep on it, will see tomorrow" I said while getting my bowl of cereal and sitting on the stool.

"So Fae I have a theory" she told me.

"Ok let me hear it" I said motioning for her to continue.

"What if we came here for a reason? And since we are now inside the books what if we also get our happy ending? Look at Edward and Bella they made all this mistakes but in the end they got their happy ending what if we make bad or good choices and still we get our happy ending, you know that we haven't feel happy for a long time now, but for the first time I'm truly happy to be in this mythical world." She said sincerely.

"I know sister; I know I haven't felt this happy for a while. And maybe you are right so let's go with it, let's take risks and chances and see where all this lead us at the end." I said as I finished my last spoon of cereal.

"So Fae, do you like Paul?" she asked me like a girly girl and let me tell you it was weird Aura always acted like a tough girl that didn't care about anything, I guess Forks is making her a softie haha.

"Ugh in the contrary sister I hate him" I said making my way to my room since it was now 9:30 P.M. and we needed to wake up early for school.

"Uh huh whatever, I think you hate him so much because you love him!" I heard her shout and then close her door, Omg she was so annoying. I quickly change to my pajamas and got inside my bed, even though I didn't want to admit it Aura was right. I hated Paul because I liked him, and even though I barely met him-if you could call our little outburst a meting- I had fallen for him and hard which made me be scared, I had never liked a guy how I like Paul.

So that night I fell asleep thinking of Paul.

**A/N: So did you guys expected that? Cause I didn't haha my fingers were just typing what they wanted. So please read and review and tell us what you think, you love it, hate it? Don't be afraid to tell us. **

**Love,**

**Marii and Kiim**


	6. What The Hell?

**Hot and Cold**

**~What the hell~**

**Disclaimer: We don't own anything and you know the rest.**

**Fae: *happy mood* ALO! I LOVE YOU!**

**Alo: oh oh please no!**

**Emmett: What? Is going on, you guys?**

**Alo: when she is in 'that can off mood' she wants something or is planning something.**

**Emmett: ooooh so what is she planning?**

**Alo: I don't know **

**Emmett: but you're her twin.**

**Alo: yeah but does not mean I know every single thing.**

**Fae on the background has an evil smile and is laughing creepy like.**

**Paul P.O.V.**

I was done running patrol, so I turn myself back to human and put on quickly my shorts. I came out the woods that were near the beach, usually there was never a person this far the beach but today I was wrong I saw two girls seating in the sand. I decided to go investigate who they were because I had never seen them here before. When I got near them I could see that this girls were twins, 'hmm maybe you can get lucky and get both girls' my brain told me.

"Hi there" I said to the girls. They both had chocolate brown hair, but one girl had hazel eyes while the other girl had dark brown color eyes. That's when it happened, suddenly my whole world started to revolve around her and I saw that she was really pretty. I couldn't stop staring and she obviously like what she saw because she too couldn't stop staring at me. I looked into her eyes those dark brown beautiful eyes; it was like I could read her soul. I felt this great desire to hug her and kiss her; I knew that I had to say something so I wouldn't look like a fool just staring at this angel.

"Are you girls new here?" I asked and then scolded myself of course they are new, what a stupid question to ask. I Paul had just imprinted on a girl and all of a sudden she was making me act stupid, what has the world come too? My angel was still staring at me so her sister answered.

"Yeah we moved to Forks for about 3 or 4 days now" she told me.

"Cool, so what are your names?" I asked looking the whole time since I arrived at my im…impri… oh god I can't even say it, I so didn't want to imprint why did I came here in the first place? Oh yeah cause you're a stupid dude that wanted to get laid by this twins, karma is a bitch you know?

"I'm Aura and this is my twin sister Fae" Aura again told me and I heard a little annoyance in her reply, but I didn't care I only cared about Fae the girl that hypnotized me. Fae what a beautiful name she has I thought to myself, Paul get a grip you sound like a little girl going on her first date. Ok I have to think manly, umm cars, wrestling, football, girls…girl…my angel in front of me, what? You were doing well ugh I hate this girl for making me feel like this.

"I'm Paul" I said, suddenly Fae looked mad well mad was not the right word she looked furious and I didn't know why, had I said something wrong…let's check 'Hi there, are you girls new here, cool so what are your names, I'm Paul' hmm noup I barely said 15 words, so why was she so mad?

"Ugh this is so not fair why me? This so cannot be happening to me, it's not like I went looking for it. I should've had stayed home. Stupid La Push!" Fae started to yell each time getting more and more angry, I couldn't do anything but just stare in shock at what was happening, what was wrong with her?

"What's wrong with you?" I asked after hearing her keep on rambling. I seriously was concern for her wellbeing, I looked at her sister for an explanation but she didn't look at me she was watching at her twin with an amused face.

"What's wrong with me? More like what's wrong with you, you…you…" she struggled to find a word.

"I what, say it?" I told her getting angry myself, this is plain old stupid I came here to talk to them and now she is thinking of words to say what I am.

"You freak I hate you so much!" she finally yelled, and I would be lying if I said that didn't hurt me because it did. But whatever I didn't let them see how much those words hurt, I actually didn't felt bad that she called me a freak cause I knew I was one, what hurt me was she saying that she hated me so much. When my brain actually analyzed that she called me a freak and said that she hated me so much without even knowing me, I quickly started to get furious. Her sister was laughing really hard next to her, and I had to control myself so I wouldn't phase right now.

"Well I didn't know that saying hi to a girl would make me a FREAK!" I yelled at her, I was fighting really hard now to keep control of myself.

"DON'T YELL AT ME!" she yelled back at me, I registered the fact that I had yelled at her and I wanted to punch myself in the face, how I could have yelled at her even though I hated her right now. I was getting a big headache at trying to understand why she was so mad at me, and also because I hated her so much but at the same time I liked her like I never have liked another girl and all this was confusing me.

"Dude I wouldn't do that again if I were you" I heard Aura mumble to me, for a brief moment I wondered why? But I was still furious at this girl that I didn't ponder on it too much.

"You are so infuriating!" she yelled at me at the same time I yelled at her…

"You are so a drama queen" this was the last straw this girl didn't know anything about me and she was saying I was infuriating. I watched her stomped her way to her car.

"Don't worry about her she's just had a bad day, and she needed to get that out of her system sorry it was you" her sister told me before she left. I still was fuming and I knew I couldn't control myself anymore I was going to phase, I ran to the woods were I came from earlier and exploded.

_Paul what's wrong? I told you your shift was done that you could go get some sleep at my place._

That was Sam on my head thanks to that wolf link.

_I...I…impr…impri…_

_Spit it out Paul_

But since I couldn't say it I decided to show him everything that happen from the moment I came out the woods to the moment I came back, replaying every single thing.

_Wow I so didn't expected you to imprint_

_I know Sam me neither, and I hate her_

_You don't hate her Paul your just mad that for some weird reason she lashed out at you like that_

_But Sam there's something weird the way she was talking it was like she knew I imprinted on her_

And to make my point clear I showed him what she said.

"_Ugh this is so not fair why me? This so cannot be happening to me, it's not like I went looking for it. I should've had stayed home. Stupid La Push!"_

_Ok I know that's kind of weird, well will keep an eye open for when she does come back so you can talk to her again and try to find out what she meant about that._

_Pfft if she comes back again _

_Just go crash in my house Paul you need to rest, will talk about it later. _

_Ok bye Sam._

And with that I went to Sam's house, Emily was there watching TV.

"Hey Paul are you staying tonight here?" Emily asked me, and I nodded at her suddenly feeling tired.

"Do you want something to eat? I could fix you dinner" she said her motherly instincts kicking in, but I was too confused about Fae and tired that I decided I would go to sleep.

"No, thanks anyway Em" I said and with that I made my way to the guest room.

"Hmm…something must be wrong with this kid, he never refuses to eat" I heard Emily mumbled as I made my way to the guest room. I laughed quietly at her comment; I lay in bed not even bothering to change, and let sleep consume me but not before wondering if I would see Fae again.

**A/n: So guys what you think of this chapter I wanted to try and do it in Paul's P.O.V. but I'm not sure if it came out good so please let me know by reviewing.**

**Love,**

**Marii and Kim**


	7. Telling the True Kind Off

**Hot and Cold**

**~Telling the truth, Kind of~**

**Disclaimer:**

**Aura P.O.V.**

Yesterday was really weird with all the Paul imprinting on my little sis thing, ok we are twins but still I came out first so that makes me the bigger sister.

So last night I kept on thinking what if we tell the vampire and werewolves that we know everything about them, I'm sure they are going to freak out and they are going to demand to read the books. Hmm maybe we can let them read the books….

Noup I don't want them to ruin their happy ending, ok so maybe we can tell them that we have some books that it's about them but we can't tell them what's going to happen because then they will ruin everything. Yeah I like more that idea. So right now I'm getting ready to go to school, I rather stay home and watch TV. Omg I miss my old friends the ones that whenever one didn't feel like going to school, we would ditch and do lots of funny things.

Anyways I think it's cute that Paul imprinted on Fae, even though he does have an anger issue. Even if Fae says that she doesn't like him I'm sure deep down she does. I opened my door and saw Fae in front of me her hand ready to knock on the door.

"Hey Aura I was just going to say if you are ready for school?" Fae said.

"Yeah let's go" and with that we made our way to our cars, of course we first lock the house. I was listening to the radio when a new song came on that I had never listen to before, it was called speechless by Lady Gaga. I made a mental note to download it when I came home from school. I got to the parking lot of the school and I parked next to my sister. The other day Fae told me that Edward was coming back when it snow, so yupii it was going to snow someday this week. In the drive from home to here I was thinking that since Emmett had become one of our friends we should tell him first, about the whole Twilight books. Time flew by and Fae and I made our way to Spanish class, thanks to muah the class would get a free period oh and also donuts. Haha I'm evil.

"Hey Em" Fae and I said at the same time.

"Hey girls you know that's kind of scary when you talk at the same time and say the same thing" he said shuddering; we just laughed at his comment and went to sit to our desks. The teacher was still not here so I decided that Fae and I _might as well use this time and tell Emmett. _I said the last part to Fae in my head.

_Ok let's do this_ she told me

_Wait let me have fun with this please? _I asked her, a prank forming in my head haha I really was evil mwahaha.

_Ok just play along, and Fae ask me out loud what I want to be when we are done with high school. _I told her.

_Ok. _She said confused but did what I asked her to do.

"Aura what do you want to be when we are done with high school?" she asked me.

"Hmm I don't know maybe be a _doctor_, or join a circus and be a _psychic _you know with the whole cards things to tell the people their future" I saw Emmett stiffen "Oh I know I want to be a vampire!" I yelled but not that loud so I wouldn't grab the other kid's attention.

"I know right that would be so cool, I mean when you are late for school it could really come in handy that super speed." Fae said actually going with my plan.

"Yeah I know and the awesome part is that you don't have to sleep, I bet I could finish all my homework if I didn't have to sleep" I continued and Emmett went rigid.

"Yeah that's also cool, but you know what's better?" Fae asked.

"What?" I said.

"Never having to age, imagine yourself been forever 17" she said and if Emmett could faint I'm sure that by now he would have fainted.

"I know and also that you are indestructible…" I was about to add more but the teacher Mrs. Bueno decided in that time to enter the class.

"Hi kids, sorry I'm late but I had to go grab the donuts" she said and everyone cheered, the teacher proceeded to give donuts to everyone and she told us that we could do anything we wanted as long as we weren't yelling.

"So umm…do you know?" Emmett asked dumbfounded.

"If you are talking about vampires, or werewolves, or the Volturi, or all of your families past then yes" I said proudly.

"No way" he said with his mouth hanging open.

"You are going to catch flies Emmett and I don't think they taste good as grizzly bears do" Fae said amused, I laughed at that.

"How? When?...I…you…" Emmett was clearly in shocked, Fae and I giggled at how he wasn't making sense.

"I think we need to talk to you family" I told him suddenly serious.

"Edward is not here" was the only thing Emmett could say.

"We know dummy" Fae told him.

"I was talking about the rest of the family" I told Emmett.

"Ok, I think it would be best if after school you followed us to our house." Emmett told us and we agreed.

So after that everything went back to normal and we started goofing off, and we ate donuts or more like Fae and I did because Emmett is a vampire. I was eyeing his donut which was in his desk when he said…

"Do you want the donut Aura?" he asked me getting the donut.

"Hey not fair I want it" Fae said pouting. We started to fight about who deserved the donut when Emmett told us to shut up, we turn to him and he had ripped the donut in half. He handed us the half donut and we gladly ate it, Emmett laughed at us.

"You girls are unique" he told us, Fae and I hugged him he was taken aback but after a second he hugged us back. At that moment the bell rang and Emmett literally dragged us to his family.

"What are you doing Emmett?" Rosalie hissed at Emmett.

"Chill babe they now" he said which didn't at all help Rose chill.

"They'll explain in the house Rose I already called Carlisle" Alice said bouncing on her spot I guess she had already seen this coming.

"Ok" Fae and I said at the same time again.

"So you will follow us right?" Alice said, and Fae nodded.

"Ok, let's go" she grabbed Jasper's hand and they got in the car, Fae and I went to our cars and went to follow them. The drive to their house was awesome, the scenery was beautiful. We finally stopped at a big house it was gorgeous; I so didn't expect it to be like this. I got out of the car and Fae was in an instant in my side, she got nervous and I also started to feel nervous but as soon as that feeling came it left and I started to feel comfortable. I turn to look at Jasper and smiled at him, he looked shocked that I knew it was him and after a second or two he smiled back. Alice dragged us to the house and when we got inside Esme was already there looking really confused.

"Why did you bring two humans home Alice?" Esme said softly so Fae and I wouldn't hear.

"They know what we are" she said. Esme looked shocked, wow and I thought it was difficult to shock vampires.

"Well then care to explain how you girls know?" said a new voice, Fae and I quickly turn to see Dr. Cullen standing in the door with a welcoming smile on his face.

"Umm…ok you're probably going to think we are insane but we are not and it's true" Fae said as Esme motion us to sit in the sofa while the rest of the family started to get comfortable.

"We know because of the Twilight Saga" I said and they all turn to look at me weirdly.

"They are insane" Rosalie said.

"No we have proof" Fae said getting the Twilight book out of her bag.

"Right here it states what's going to happen for the next two years." I told them.

"They are saying the truth, I can feel it" Jasper said and every vampire in the house gasped.

**A/n: So I think the story is going really slow so I'm going to start making it go faster. The next chapter the girls explain everything to the Cullen's and the werewolves that should be fun, especially when one wolf sees his imprint again. Please review.**

**Love,**

**Marii and Kim **


	8. Shocking Vampires & Werewolves!

**Hot and Cold**

**~Shocking Vampires and Werewolves~**

**Disclaimer:**

**Fae P.O.V.**

Every vampire in the house gasped when I told them that I knew what was going to happen for the next week.

"Explain" was the only thing that came out of Esme's mouth.

"Ok so when we lived in New York my friend showed me these books called Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse and Breaking Dawn it was about a vampire falling in love with a human so I read them and then made Aura read them also, so one day Aura decides to burn a trash can that was in the girls restroom and we thought nobody had seen us but the next day the principal called us and told us that we were suspended and that they called our parents after that our parents came to school and bribed the principal to let us stay but he was tired of Aura and said he couldn't let us stay so our parents decided that we needed to learn our lesson so they shipped us to live alone to Forks, personally I think they just wanted to get rid of us, when we got here I saw Edward and Bella and all the characters of the book so Aura and I decided not to tell you because we didn't want to mess up the books but the other day a minor detail changed so we said what the hell lets tell the Cullen's about it" I said super-fast and by the end of my explanation I was panting for air.

"Poor of you girls, how could your parents not want both of you?" Esme said looking like she wanted to give us a hug but at the same time not wanting to scare us.

"Because in the first place they didn't wanted us when we were born, we were an accident, and because they think their reputation with the other rich families is more important than us. We have always been an embarrassment to them especially when we do something wrong and the other snob peoples point it at them" Aura said coldly.

"Oh my, what terrible parents you both have" Esme said this time hugging us.

"Ok so umm…back to the topic" I said.

"Can we read those books?" Emmett asked us.

"Noup" Aura said.

"What? Why not?" Rosalie hissed.

"Because if you guys read the books then you will know what's going to happen and some stuff you are going to try and prevent it, then that will change everything and none of you will get your happy ending" I said.

"Pfft happy ending, you don't know what I want that will make me happy" Rosalie hissed at us again.

"We can't really tell you anything Rosalie but we can tell you that at the end especially you are going to be happy" Aura said and that made Rosalie shut up.

"So what's going to happen now?" Carlisle asked.

"What's going to happen is that we will make sure the story continues how it's supposed to go and you guys won't do anything. We can't tell you what's going to happen so don't bother asking" Aura said and the Cullen's nodded.

"Wait a second you said that a friend made you read the books, so that means that everyone knows about us" Jasper said and suddenly the Cullen's all looked scared.

"Not exactly the other day I was texting with Michelle my friend who made me read the books and when I told her I saw you she said she didn't know what I was talking about and then I told her that I was talking about the Twilight books and she said that she had never read those books, so I went in the internet and all trace of Twilight has disappeared it's like it never existed. Good thing we are the only ones that have the books" I said again fast, good thing I was talking to the vampires.

"So everyone is safe" Carlisle said

"Yes" Aura assured him.

"Ok, so are we going to tell Edward?" Alice asked. Aura look at her incredulous, of course Alice would know.

"Ok sorry just making sure" Alice said, and the other vampires turn to look at her.

"Ok so I think we are going to go now we also have to tell the werewolves, if you have questions feel free to come to our house" I said and gave them our address.

"You are going to tell WHO?" the Cullen's yelled at us.

"Umm…the werewolves?" I said only when I said it, it came out more like a question.

"No you are not" Alice and Emmett told us.

"They are dangerous you girls could get hurt" Esme said in her motherly voice.

"But we have to, it's not fair that we told you guys and that we can't tell them" I said defending the wolves.

"Yeah they also come out in the book many times so they deserve to know" Aura said with a finality voice. So the Cullen's couldn't do anything but just nod.

"Ok so will see you guys later bye" Aura and I said at the same time. And with that we made our way to our cars and started to drive to La Push.

We were almost at La Push when I heard Aura in my head.

_Do you think they will be waiting for us?_

Hmm…if Paul imprinted on me then yes I'm sure.

_Yeah I think so. _I replied back to her. As we got to La Push I heard a howl and I knew it was a werewolf, Aura and I had decided to go to the beach in the same spot we were when we first saw Paul. We made our way to the beach and I sat down after a minute my sister followed my moves, and also sat looking at the waves. After five minutes with the corner of my eye I saw Paul come out of the woods.

"Hmm…guess it was you the one howling" I said when he was close to us.

"Excuse me?" he said shocked.

"Ugh why does everyone has to go into shock?" I asked Aura ignoring Paul; she looked up at me amused.

"Not everybody Fae just the wolves and the vampires, but if you want another reaction then tell a human I bet they'll faint" Aura said and I nodded.

"Yeah but you know we can't tell the humans" I said sadly.

"True than I guess you will have to do with seeing this vampires and werewolves shock" Aura said and I shrugged. At this point Paul recovered.

"What?" he yelled angry which made me look at him confused.

"What's your problem" I asked really confused, I mean I get he is shock but why would he act angry.

"YOU WERE WITH VAMPIRES!" he growled at me furious, good thing nobody was here.

"Yes Paul we went to the Cullen's house" Aura said which didn't help at all because Paul started to freak out more.

"Are you ok? Did they hurt you?" he said grabbing me by my arm and then started to look for injuries.

"Oh yeah I feel the love Paul" Aura said joking, but Paul ignored her and kept looking for a sign that said the Cullen's hurt me.

"I'm ok Paul, stop it they didn't hurt me" I said yanking my arm away from his hand.

"Come on we need to go talk to Sam" he said grabbing me again by the arm and standing me up. He started to drag me to my car, why do people tend to be dragging me everywhere?

"Umm hey lover boy I still exist I get you imprinted on my lil sis but I don't like people ignoring me" Aura said annoyed, Paul came to a halt and I felt him stiffen.

_Thanks Aura_ I said while glaring at her, she then ran to her car leaving me alone with Paul…Great….Not!

"How do you know that?" he said slowly.

"Come on I'll explain at Sam's" I said getting in my car, he got inside and I started to drive. Things were really awkward he only talked to me to give directions as to where Sam's house was. After some minutes we got there and we entered the house Aura following behind.

"Hi Sam, Emily" I said greeting at the two that were in the kitchen, they turn to look at me shocked. There we go again.

"Where's Jared? He needs to be here too" Aura said.

"I'm gonna go call him" Sam said eyeing suspiciously at Paul and then he grabbed a cellphone and went outside. After some minutes I heard a howl, and the Sam came back.

"He's in his way" he informed us.

"Nice howling" I replied smirking.

"Paul what did you told them?" he said looking mad at Paul who he looked confused and angry.

"He didn't tell us anything" I said feeling the urge to defend him.

"Umm…ok then umm sorry Paul, and thanks I guess Fae" he said looking flustered, Emily giggled in that moment Jared entered. And so we all sat at the table and Aura and I told her exactly what we told the Cullen's.

"Wow that's umm weird" Jared said.

"I know right" Aura said then they all started to have their own conversation.

"Umm do you want to go for a walk?" Paul told me looking hopefully. I nodded and got out of my chair and followed him outside, but before that I heard Jared yell 'Don't do anything that I wouldn't do Paul' 'You too little sis, be careful lover boy I don't want to kill you' Aura also said. I blushed at their comments and Paul only laughed, we walked for a while getting to the beach and we both sat at a log.

"So umm you know about the imprinting thing right?" Paul said looking away from me and I nodded.

"And you know I imprinted on you also right?" he asked this time looking into my eyes, his eyes were full of adoration and it caught my breath. I couldn't talk so I nodded, we kept staring at each other and I felt him start to lean to me I could smell him now, he had a woody and something else scent I was intoxicated by it, there was nothing else that I wanted to do but kiss him. I felt him lean even more and I closed my eyes…

**A/N: Is Fae going to kiss Paul or not? I'm evil right haha well I guess you guys will find in the next chapter. Please review.**

**Love,**

**Marii and Kiim**


	9. Edward Comes Back

**Hot and Cold**

**~Edward comes back~**

**Disclaimer:**

**Fae P.O.V.**

I was about to kiss Paul…wait what? I was about to kiss Paul. I jerked back and I saw Paul with an emotion that I didn't recognize was it sadness? Either way I WAS ABOUT TO KISS PAUL! What is wrong with me? I mean I like him but I barely met him, and besides I have to concentrate on the books not in boys.

"Paul…?" I noticed that he hadn't talked this whole time. He stood up and started to walk away from me, was he seriously running away from this?

"Paul don't you dare go" I yelled at him, but he ignore me so I also stood up and ran to him I grabbed him by the arm, wow he was hot and I don't mean that kind of hot I mean the kind that feels like he has fever. I knew that the werewolves were hot but it took me by surprise when I touched him making me flinch.

"Paul can you stop please? What's wrong with you?" I said, suddenly he stopped walking and turn to look at me.

"Do you want to know what's wrong with me?" he asked me darkly, I noticed that his eyes had gone a little bit darker, I kind of was afraid of him and I was afraid that if I talked my voice would break so I just nodded.

"I didn't know that the werewolves repulsed you so much" he said really slowly, I could see him start to shake a little oh oh I didn't want him to phase in front of me, I took a step back. "Paul.." I tried to tell him that all that wasn't true that in fact I loved werewolves but he cut me off.

"You know what why don't you go back to those leeches you love so much" he said and started to walk back to Sam's house. "You don't know anything about me" I said and I realized I just quoted Edward haha funny, ok let's get back to business. Paul gave a humorless laugh, Omg I am not going to try to explain myself to this jerk he can think whatever he wants.

"You know what? You are right I'm going back to the Cullen's at least they are not bipolar like someone I know" ok that was a lie, Edward was a major bipolar but I don't care I'm tired of Paul.

"Then feel free to leave!" Paul yelled in my face, we were now close to Sam's house I could see it from where we were standing. I hate when people yell at me, I felt tears falling down my face. Paul's face quickly changed from angry to sorry, but I was done with all this. I quickly wiped away my tears and started to run to Sam's house.

"Fae!" I heard Paul yell but I was in the house now, I went inside and when everyone saw me all conversation stopped.

"Aura we are going home come on" I firmly told her, she looked at me surprised.

"But why? I was having a lot of fun with Jared" Aura whined. In that moment a furious Paul entered the house, Sam looked at him weirdly.

"We are going home Aura now" she got up and gave a hug to Sam, Emily, and Jared. "Besides I don't think we are welcome here" I said while passing a mad Paul near the door. I got inside my car and I saw Emily stop Aura and talk to her, I also saw Jared push Paul and Sam yelling something to them in the backyard. Paul and Jared suddenly turn to wolves and wow it was weird but kind of awesome. I saw Aura get in the car and I started my car and went back home.

The days passed by quickly I would always have fun with Aura and Emmett in Spanish, he kept on trying to make us tell him what happens in the book but we wouldn't give in. Sometimes Alice would come to our house really early put some clothes in our rooms and then leave, I guess she knew if she waited till we would be awake we would refuse to put them on. Today when I woke up I realized it was Monday and not the normal Monday, no today this Monday Edward is coming back hmm…I wonder how he will take all this? It couldn't possibly be worse as how Paul reacted, and here we go again as much as I try to forget Paul I always end up thinking of him. I quickly dressed and made my way to the kitchen, I wasn't that hungry so I just grabbed a granola bar and started to eat it. Five minutes later Aura entered the kitchen and also grabbed a granola bar, she sat down next to me on the stools that were in the island kitchen.

"So Edward is coming back today right?" Aura said breaking the silence.

"Yes" I replied.

"So what's the plan" she told me.

"I don't know yet…..but when you're near him try to keep in check your thoughts you don't want him to read accidently what happens today" I told her.

"What happens today?" she said confused.

"Oh my gosh Aura really? Don't you remember what happens in the books?" I said exasperated.

"Well I only remember that Edward and Bella have a baby and that Jacob imprints on her" she told me, oh my god I'm about to kill myself. I threw my book to her that "accidently" hit her head.

"Ouch, hey that hurts" she started to whine.

"Oh stop whining and start reading, turn to the page where there's a blue little sticky note that's what's gonna happen today." I said to her, Aura quickly scanned the pages and then gave me back my book.

"Oh ok so Edward is going to introduce himself and for the first time ever talk to her." She stated and I nodded.

"You know what this means?" I told her a grin forming on my face.

"Umm Fae don't get offended but that evil grin that you are giving me scares me and a lot, especially cause you're not usually evil that's me" she said and just for feeling like being dramatic I started to laugh an evil laugh.

"Ok that's totally creepy don't do that" Aura said.

"It's going to SNOW!" I yelled happily.

"Oh yeah it is, then I better not straighten my hair" she said and I laughed. We rushed out of the house and went to school the first class went fast and then when we walked out of class there was snow and you could hear people shouting. We were walking to our next class that was biology when someone threw a snowball to Aura's head, we both turn to see who it was and a very innocent Emmett stood like four feet's away from us smiling Jasper close to him and laughing. Aura grabbed snow in her hand and made it a ball, then she proceeded to walk towards Emmett and when she was close she grabbed the front of his pants and dropped the snowball. Emmett was shocked at what Aura did that he stood there frozen, Jasper and I were laughing really hard that I started to cry you should have seen Emmett's face it was hilarious. Aura marched back to me a little too proudly and we both went to class, we heard Emmett yell something about revenge. The Mr. gave us a free period so we talked and laugh all the period long Aura and me, finally the bell rang and we quickly made our way to the cafeteria. We were the first ones to get out so we didn't get caught in a snow fight thank god. Aurora and I grabbed our food and made our way to our table. Moments later we saw Bella, Jessica and Mike entering the cafeteria and forming in line to get their food, Bella glanced towards the Cullen's table and froze I nudge Aura and she followed my gaze and saw Bella looking at the Cullen's or more like looking at Edward. Jessica pulled on her arm and Bella turn to look down, Bella got only a soda and waited for Mike and Jessica to get their food after that she follow them to their usual table looking down all the way.

"Oh my gosh they are starting to get on my nerves with all that staring at each other they are doing." Aura said when Bella had turn to look at her table, at that moment Edward turned towards us and Emmett laughed mouthing to us that we were in trouble.

"Umm I think I'm gonna go now to Reading I'll wait for you there Fae" and with that Aura ran to our next class. Great she's prefers to go to Reading were we have that mean teacher than to face Edward, and she actually left me alone in this oh that's just perfect thanks Aura for leaving me here to die! I thought. Edward and the rest of the family threw their food and made their way to their classes getting out of the cafeteria, but since I was sitting in the table that was closest to the exit doors of the cafeteria Edward stopped for a second in the door.

"We need to talk" he said monotonously, I nodded my head and started to think about purple bunnies so I wouldn't think about what was inside the books. He arched one eyebrow, 'what bunnies are cute' I defended myself in my head and he smiled.

"Feel free to come to our house after school, and you can ask Alice for directions since she has been leaving clothes in our rooms she can perfectly tell you were we live." I told him, he nodded and at the same time he laughed.

"Well she is Alice" he told me.

"Oh tell me about it" I said rolling my eyes.

"Ok so see ya later" and with that he turn away to go talk with her Juliet. Oops! I thought as he turn to look at me weirdly he shook his head and then he left. After that I ran to my class, I sat in my usual spot and told Aura in my head 'Thanks for living me alone!' she laughed and then we started to pay attention to the lesson. After some minutes the class started I took out my Twilight book and started to read what was going on with Edward and Bella. The class was about to finish when Aura yelled in my head 'THE MR. IS COMING BETTER HIDE THE BOOK' I quickly put the book in my backpack and turn the page of my notes to where we left. Our teacher looked at me sharply and gave me the evil eye. When the bell ran I literary ran to Spanish and we had a normal period class well as normal as it can get when you have Aura and Emmett for class. Aura and I went home we parked the cars and went inside, Aura went to sit in the stool of the kitchen island as I started to cook spaghetti. We started to talk about who was stronger a vampire or a werewolf, I of course was defending the werewolves and Aura the vampires.

"Of course a vampire is stronger than a werewolf they are indestructible" Aura said.

"But a werewolf can heal quickly so they are also indestructible" I told her.

"Well I think vampires are cooler than werewolves and I don't say it just because I'm a vampire" a vampire said, Aura and I yelled so loud that I think our neighbors heard and they didn't live that close to us. I clutched the big spoon I was using and Aura looked like she was about to faint I turn to look at the vampire…..

**A/N: well here is another chapter tell me what you think about it, who do you think the vampire is? Haha I love cliffhangers!:) mwahaaahaaha! Sorry I'm feeling evil today haha. Well you know the drill read and review pretty please.**

**Love,**

**Marii and Kim**


	10. Ring the Doorbell

**Hot and Cold**

**~Ring a Doorbell~**

**A/n: Haha how could I resist a triple dare Stephanie? so because you dared me I present you guys the next chapter haha so read on my darlings!**

**Disclaimer: **

**Fae: Aura where are you? *Looking for Aura***

**Aura: hehe I'm not at home right now! *Hiding behind the couch***

**Fae: I know your home, come out come out wherever you are!**

**Aura: Come on Fae it was just a little prank!**

**Fae: a little prank Aura, a little PRANK!**

**Aura: Come on Fae I just told Mike that you thought he was hot, it's not my fault he thought you are in love with him and is telling everybody that you two are going out.**

**Fae: Ok you are right *Aura peeks behind the couch* you are absolutely right now you have to say it…**

**Aura: Ah come on not me please I'll do everything except that *Fae shaking her head, and giving a murderous look at Aura. Aura gulps* ok I don't own anything not even Emmett. There happy Fae!**

**Fae P.O.V.**

Edward was sitting on the chair looking like a god…Omg I did not just think that, and here comes the blush. Hehe woops. Edward was just sitting there smirking at us this was so awkward.

"Sooo…what are you doing in here Edward? And how the heck did you get in?" Aura started to question him. I stared to thinking about Paul…aww….wait what?

**Aura P.O.V**

"Soo…what are you doing in here Edward? And how the heck did you get in?" I question him. I looked back to Fae to see her face of 'dreaming'.

"Well you told me to come to your house. When I got here you were talking and you left the door unlock; so I just let myself in." he told me.

"Well that's really nice….but next time ring the bell! You may be a vampire but we are still humans so next time be a little more human." I told him and then the bell rang. I turn to see Fae and then Edward, he had an annoyed face. I opened the door and standing right there was none other than Emmett.

"Umm…what are YOU doing here?" I asked him, wow these days nobody tells me anything!

"I came to visit you girls and I DO have manners not like my brother Eddy over there" Emmett said motioning to the door ringer then to Edward, Edward growled at Emmett and told him "shut up". I close the door and stared to walk back to them. When it rang again everyone looked at the door as I went back to open it.

"Alice what are YOU doing here?" I asked the pixie that dance inside my house.

"I saw Emmett and Edward fighting and breaking some of your stuff." She said as she glared at them. I close the door yet again. I gave just a step when the bell went on. I opened it to find Jasper?

"What are you doing here?" I asked him, he smiled at me.

"I came to look for my crazy little monster pixie wife." Jasper told me.

"In the kitchen!" Alice yelled and so there he went. I sigh and close the door, I was about to enter the kitchen when the bell went on AGAIN! I went and got it as the rest started to talk and Emmett was trying to fight Edward.

"Rosalie, hey…what are you doing in my house?" I asked her. She looked at me and smiled…

"I came looking for my husband and see if he didn't cause any problems, as always." She said. I let her in; well at least I hope that's the last one. But yet again I'm very wrong. I open the door to find, Aww Esme…

"Hello, not to be rude or anything but… what are you doing here?" I asked.

"I came to see if my children were here." She smiles.

"Yes they are here in the kitchen." I told her.

"Thank you sweetheart" She said.

"Come in." I told her. As she walked I could hear the rest of the guys saying "hi mom". I was walking behind her as I though, they never tell me anything. But as I was to tell them the doorbell went on.

"Ugh I hope this is the last time I hear that stupid bell." I whisper to myself. Of course it was Carlisle, I wonder why he is here; as if I don't know it.

"Hi, Dr. Cullen." I said.

"Please call me Carlisle, Aura. Anyway do you happen to know were my family is? Because I went home after work to find it empty and they did not left any note." He finishes.

"Yeah they are in my kitchen, and yes everyone is here." I told him. I looked out to the street just to make sure no one was out there. I close the door and walked to the kitchen. They were all talking to them self's…

"HEY!" I yelled. Everyone looked at me with worry faces.

"You know…you guys don't tell me anything. First Fae she didn't told me that Edward was coming and so on with everyone else…I FUCKING FEEL THE LOVE!"I yelled the last part and run down the hallway to my bedroom. Before I could even close the door Emmett run to my room with Rosalie hot on his heels, as she closed the door and lock it.

**Fae P.O.V.**

Well that was weird…

"Tell me about it" Edward told me.

"Huh?" everybody said.

"Nothing" we both responded.

"Ok kids we are going home, now that we know why nobody was at home." Carlisle and Esme told us. We all nodded and I accompanied Esme and Carlisle to the door. They told me to say bye to Aura and with that they left, I returned to the kitchen.

"Well I have to go shopping bye Fae" Alice said "Rose are you coming?"

"Yes" said Rosalie coming out of Aura's room. With that they left, their husbands trailing behind them.

"Ok that was weird" I said and Edward nodded.

"So what do you want to talk about?" I asked Edward.

"About how _you and your sister_ know we are vampires" he told me, _pff stupid vampire thinks he's better than Aura and me. Oops sorry, get out of my head. _Edward just rolled his eyes.

"Well you see we have these books…." And so I told him everything, starting with moving to Forks to right now. He nodded but he looked like he was thinking really hard, he stayed quiet for a few minutes and I started to make dinner. Better leave him alone with his thoughts.

"So can I read the book?" Edward asked me.

"No way Jose" I told him quickly. He looked at me weirdly.

"Did you just say 'no way Jose'?" He asked.

"Yup have a problem with that?" I said joking.

"Umm…no" he said looking at me like I was crazy.

"So any more questions?" I asked him.

"Why can't I read the book?" he asked the _unexpected _question, note the sarcasm.

"Because you won't like some parts of the story and I'm pretty sure that you will want to change it, and I can't let you do that because you and everyone else might not get their happy ending." I told all that in a rush, I turned off the stove and started to get out plates.

"Do you want some?" I told Edward motioning to the food.

"Seriously?" he asked me annoyed.

"Haha I'm playing around, I know you guys hate human food." I informed him.

"Well I guess that's all my questions I have for right now, it's getting late so I better go." Edward said moving towards the door.

"Hey Edward, could you and your family please not talk to us in lunch it might get Bella suspicious." I said to him he nodded and left. Ok now back to the food, I put the food in a plate and sat down to eat it when….you guessed right the bell rang again. Seriously? What, is it 'ring Aura and Fae's doorbell' day or what?

"I'..THAT!" Aura yelled, oh man she is really pissed haha poor Aura.

I opened the door and standing right there was none other than….dun…dun…duuuuun…Paul. What the hell is Paul doing right here? Oh god he looks hot in only shorts, get a grip of yourself Fae.

"Umm…what are you doing here?" I asked him.

"I was kind of pissing off Embry and Sam with my thoughts so they thought it would be better if I came to talk to you" he explained, I just stood there completely shocked. He smirked at me and arches an eyebrow.

"So are you just going to stand there or are you going to let me in?" he asked me cockily, ugh stupid jerk. I moved out of the door so he could come in, big mistake.

I forgot that the Cullen's had been here, I gasped and Paul went rigid his conceited smirk quickly vanished. We just stood there Paul trembling a little, and me just shocked. I'm so stupid I shouldn't have let Paul in, oh my god he's going to be furious….wait a second who cares? Pshh I don't cause Paul doesn't mean anything to me. Besides I can have anyone I want tin my house.

"Who was that?" Aura said coming around the corner of the hall. She stop in her tracks and saw our faces, I bet she could feel the tension in the air cause I could.

"Umm…I'm going to be in the kitchen eating" she said and quickly dashed away to the kitchen.

"Paul?" I said.

"Who was here?" he asked me through gritted teeth, his back still to me.

"Umm...the Cullen's" I told him.

"Why were those blood suckers here?" he spat out.

"Because I invited them to come, have a problem with that?" I asked him annoyed.

"Yes, in fact I do. I don't want you hanging out with _them_." He said 'them' with such disgust that I took a step back, I had never heard Paul talk like that.

"You don't decide who I can or can't talk too; you're nobody to tell me what to do." I said with such venom that he turned around to face me.

"Fae…" he started to say but I cut him off.

"Don't Paul" I opened the door to him.

"Ugh you are so…so…" he stopped.

"I'm so what? Go ahead Paul and finish that sentence." I challenged him.

"You're so impossible!" he yelled frustrated.

"Go. Away." I said coldly to him, he got out and turn to me but too late because I closed the door on his face. And with that I went to my room ignoring Aura on my way up, I laid in my bed and let the tears run down freely.

"Are you ok?" I jumped up quickly, which resulted in me falling to the floor landing on my butt.

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you" said Jasper from my desk.

"It's ok, what are you doing here?" I asked surprised that he would be here.

"Oh umm Alice saw you crying and sent me here seeing as I am an empath to see if I could help you." I was touched, Jasper was here trying to see if there was a way he could help me.

"It's just that Paul came right now and we got on a fight" I sighed.

"Oh he smelled us right?" he asked me and I nodded.

"Do you have feelings for him?" he questioned and out of custom I said no.

"Fae" he said, I looked at him and I knew that he knew my true feelings.

"Ok, ok Jasper it's just that ugh he imprinted on me" I mumbled.

"And…" he insisted.

"And I kind of like him too, but it's just that I need to be concentrating on the books not in stupid werewolves problems." I told him, he stayed quiet for a few minutes than he started to smile.

"Fae you are totally the opposite of selfish, you are giving up your life for Edward's happiness that means a lot to us. And I think you should give Paul a chance, I can't believe I'm saying this haha." He whispered the last part, I was so grateful that I jump of my bed and hug him he went rigid but after a second he hugged me back awkwardly.

"Thanks a lot Jasper for coming to night" I said looking out my open window, it was indeed dark outside.

"Well your welcome and now it's time for you to go to sleep and for me to go find Alice" he told me standing up from my chair and going to the window.

"Oh and by the way you deserve to be happy too just remember that." And with that said he went away, I went to sleep because I was tired. And guess what the last thing I thought before I fell into a dreamless sleep was? Yeah you got it right Paul.

The next morning I woke up and immediately saw that the room was more alight than yesterday, that was weird I went to my window and saw…SNOW! Uh oh this means that today Bella has that near death experience accident and Edward saves her.

"Aura, Aura, Aura wake UP!" I said yelling like crazy and running down the stairs to her room. She was asleep in her bed; I started to jump in her bed and kept yelling 'Aura wake up!'

"Ugh Fae stop that I'm awake now!" she said grabbing my leg which caused me to fall AGAIN of the bed. I landed on the floor when this pain started to consume my right hand.

"Ouch ouch" I started to yell and cry.

"Fae stop been such a drama queen" she told me clearly thinking that I was acting.

"Aura I'm not playing around, ouch, I think that I broke my hand!" I said raising my right arm, ok that looks weird.

"Oh my god! Fae you are serious! Oh god oh god I'm so sorry, what do I do?" she yelled and started to run around her room freaking out. Haha I would be laughing really hard right know if I wasn't in such pain.

"Umm Aura how about you get dress right know and take me to the HOSPITAL!" I yelled. She turn to me nodded and then she went to her closet grabbed the first thing she saw and put it on. She grabbed her car keys and helped me stand up. We went to the hospital and Aura told a nurse that I had broken my hand in that moment Carlisle passed by saw us and stopped in his tracks and came to us.

"What are you girls doing here? Shouldn't you two be in school?" he asked us.

"Yeah but Aura over there pushed me off the bed and well I think I broke my hand" I said raising the right arm again.

"Now Aura why would you do that to your dear sister?" he asked trying to keep a serious face but failing.

"Come on I'll take care of that" he said motioning to my arm. We followed him and after a while I had my arm in a purple cast. I was lying in a hospital bed with Aura beside me; Carlisle went to get some papers that Aura had to sign because I couldn't write.

"Aura?" I said

"What?" she asked.

"Today is the day Bella almost gets crushed by a van" I whispered to her just in case there were people eavesdropping.

"Oh yeah I forgot about that" she confessed.

"Umm do you think they are here yet?" I asked but at that moment I got my answer Bella was ushered to the bed that was next to me but the curtain was around so she couldn't see me. And I only knew that Bella was here because Tyler yelled 'Bella I'm so sorry!'

"Shh…keep your thoughts on purple bunnies Edward is coming." I told Aura she nodded at me and we stayed quiet hearing what they were talking about. Bella was wheeled away to the x-ray room and after a while she came back, Tyler kept rambling about how sorry he was and after a while everything was silent. That is until someone said 'Is she sleeping'. Edward was here OMG! Think about purple bunnies, purple bunnies jumping up and down and playing with a pink mouse.

Edward asked Bella what the verdict was and well you know the rest and if you don't remember then go to page 61. After a while Bella was gone and Carlisle came to release me.

"Is Edward mad?" I asked him, he looked at me and gave me a small smile.

"Mad wouldn't be the right word" he said.

"Hmm…how about furious?" asked Aura.

"Yeah that would be the word" Carlisle said nodding.

"Well Fae looks like now you can go home; it wasn't so bad your accident so I guess you'll have to have the cast for two months" he said.

"What? two months!" I yelled.

"Sorry Fae but hey at least you won't be in that thing for four months" he said laughing. I groaned, while standing up.

"Come on let's go Aura" I said we both started to walk out when Carlisle called us.

"Oh yeah and Aura, Fae don't get scared if Edward shows up today in your house" he warned us which made Aura and I groan at the same time.

"Thanks Carlisle for warning us" Aura said and we went home.

I took my pain killers and sat down on the couch next to Aura to watch some TV in the living room. We were watching the notebook when Edward all of a sudden was right next to us yelling about how come we didn't told him about the accident.

"OH MY GOD!" Aura yelled us both jumping and clutching out heart.

"Edward what have we told you about ringing the bell?" we yelled at him in synch. He just growled at us and stared at us menacingly, Aura and I both turn to each other and then we started to laugh.

"Why didn't you tell me that this was going to happen" he demanded.

"You know why we didn't tell you Edward, we warned you since the beginning and you know what? it's nice to see that you care so much about me" I said raising for the third time this day my arm. He looked startled at my arm and was about to say something when I ran to my room. I heard him ask Aura what had happen to me and Aura explained what had happen on the morning, the doorbell rang.

"Fae! I think you should come down here like ASAP!" Aura yelled from downstairs, wow she sounded concerned I better go see what going on.

I got downstairs and couldn't believe what I was seeing, in one corner of the living room was Edward and in the other was Paul shaking and looking like he was about to ripped his throat apart.

"Paul what are you doing here?" I asked him, he turn to look at me and saw my arm. In a second he was standing beside me inspecting my arm.

"What happened to you Fae, did the bloodsucker do something to you because I swear I'll kill him right now." Paul started to ramble.

"I didn't do anything to her Paul, we would never hurt them." Edward said through gritted teeth.

"I'm not talking to _you_" Paul said angrily.

"Ah Paul actually that was my fault" Paul turn to Aura with a disbelieving look.

"Come on Paul I'll explain everything" I said to him motioning outside. He stood glaring at Edward until I grabbed his hot arm no pun intended and dragged him outside, or more like he let me dragged him outside.

**A/n: and here is another big chapter, hope you guys appreciate it. Haha seriously this is the biggest chapter I have ever written. Well review please!**

**Love**

**Marii and Kim**


	11. He's your WHAT?

**Hot and Cold**

**~He's your what?~**

**Disclaimer:**

**Aura: Fae why is Jasper sitting in the dinner table?**

**Fae: well, his is my best friend…**

**Aura: well I'm going to invite Emmett**

**Fae: ok**

**Emmett appears out of nowhere and sits in the opposite chair facing Jasper.**

**Emmett: Jasper **

**Jasper: Emmett**

**Aura: Fae**

**Fae: Aura**

**Paul: PAUL!**

**Everyone looks at him…**

**Fae: Paul right know I wish we were not in the same place…**

**Aura: What she said!**

**They all leave, living Paul all along with a…donkey?**

**Edward: Paul why is there a donkey?**

**Paul: I don't know…**

**Edward: oh well…can I eat it?**

**Paul: Umm sure**

**Edward gets closer to the donkey…when…**

**Aura and Fae: You better not get any blood on the carpet…or the house.**

**Edward: Ugh yes Aunt Mom!**

**We don't own anything just Aura and Fae and even the plot…maybe:P**

**Fae P.O.V.**

When I was outside I let go of Paul's arm and went to sit on the bench that was outside, he sat down next to me and carefully grabbed my hand. He studied it a few minutes then turned towards me.

"What happen to your hand?" He asked me carefully.

"I was excited that it snowed…" I said pointing to the white cover of snow in the ground "that I went to wake up Aura; I was jumping on her bed and let me tell you she doesn't like been waken like that. She grabbed my leg to stop me from jumping again and I fell, I put my hand and ta-da this happened" I finished raising my hand for the fourth time this day, at that moment a chilly breeze passed by and I shivered.

"Are you cold?" I looked up at Paul he was wearing only shorts like always, I turn to look at my light pajamas "Sorry that was a stupid question" he said looking sheepishly. He opened his arms as if to give me a hug, I hesitated.

"Come on Fae it's freezing out here and it's not like I'm going to bite you" he said softly laughing at his own joke. I scooted a little towards him from here I could feel his warmth but I was still freezing, he gave me a disbelieving look so I scooted a little more towards him. He saw that I wasn't planning on moving more so he snaked his arm on my waist and pulled me towards him. Oh my god what's going on? Was the only thing passing through my mind, he didn't let go and I like it how he hold me. For a second I forgot about the weather and my broken hand I turn up to see Paul looking at me, I could see determination in his eyes and was that lust? At that moment Jasper's words rang through my head, he was right I needed to be happy also. At that moment I made a big decision I was going to accept Paul if it was our destiny to be together then who am I to change it I'll just embrace it. I didn't notice that we were leaning towards each other till I saw vapor coming out of my mouth you know because it was really cold outside, ok going back to Paul he didn't have puffs of vapor coming out of his mouth like me I think that's because he was hot no pun intended haha. He was looking at my lips then he look at my eyes and I knew he was hesitating he didn't want to ruin our little friendship we had; I looked at his lips and leaned all the way. His hot lips felt good against my cold lips, he put one of his hands in my back and pushed me more towards him. I put my hand on the back of his head and made him come closer to me if that was even possible, he kissed me passionately and I was turning to mush.

_Fae time to come inside! _Aura yelled really hard in my head, gosh I hate the telepathically connection we have.

"Ugh" I said standing up; both Paul and I were breathing heavily.

"I'm sorry Fae I didn't mean to kiss you" Paul said standing up quickly, ok ouch that did hurt me.

"Do you regret kissing me?" I asked him my voice breaking and I felt my eyes start to water. He immediately walked in front of me and grabbed me by the shoulders.

"Fae I will never regret kissing you, you are just perfect and I meant that I was sorry because I didn't want to push you into nothing that you would regret later I didn't want to make you mad at me again. Since I've laid eyes on you all I can think about is seeing you again even if it is to yell at me. So never think that I regret kissing you or hugging you ok?" he asked me and I nodded.

"Paul I…I can't stop thinking about you either and I promise you I won't push you out again" I said and all of a sudden his lips where on mine, this kiss wasn't like the other one this one was soft and tender. He was the first one to break the kiss I saw snowflakes fall into his hair; I turn my head up to the sky and saw that it was snowing.

"So what does this mean?" I asked him motioning with my hand us.

"It means silly that you are my girlfriend" he said smiling from ear to ear.

_Faeeee! If you don't come in this instant I will go out and drag you inside!_

"Ouch stop yelling Aura!" I said yelling in my head to Aura but I think I said that out loud too.

"What are you talking about Fae? I can hear really well and Aura is not yelling she's watching TV" asked me Paul looking concern for my mental health.

"Oh yeah I forgot to tell you well as you know Aura and I are twins and since we were little we had this thing were we could talk to each other telepathically" I told him. He looked at me weirdly then started to laugh.

"Oh you're serious?" he stopped laughing and I nodded.

"Wow that's cool" was the only thing he said.

"I guess but sometimes it's very annoying like right know" I said rubbing my temples.

"Come on my boyfriend time to go inside it's freezing out here" I told him grabbing his hand and we started to walk inside. Like Paul said Aura was in the sofa watching TV, I cleared my voice and Aura turn to see me.

"Umm Aura…Paul is my boyfriend, we are going out since now" I said raising our clasped hands.

"He's your what?" a furious Aura yelled I have to admit I was scared of her for a moment until she started to laugh madly then I was dumbstruck.

"HAHA…you should have haha seen your haha face haha you looked really frighten haha!" she said in between laughs.

"Haha very funny Aura" I yelled to her. Paul started to shake from besides me and I turn to see him trying hard not to laugh until he couldn't hold it anymore and started to laugh.

"I have to admit it babe your face was priceless" he whispered in my ear and I blushed when he called me babe. I started to pout and Paul whispered again in my ear he told me that I looked irresistible pouting which caused me to turn even redder. He kissed me on the lips quickly.

"Eew please refrain yourselves from kissing in front of me, my poor virgin eyes didn't have to see that" Aura dramatically said covering her eyes.

"Aww come on Aura we both know that your eyes are so not virgin" I said laughing.

"Oh my god time passes by fast when we are talking, its late now time to go to sleep Fae and time for you young man to go do your werewolf thingy!" Aura exclaimed I looked up at the clock and indeed saw that it was 10:00 P.M. wow time does pass by fast.

"Werewolf thingy? Is that the best you can do Aura?" Paul said amused.

"For now yes" said Aura sticking her tongue out.

"Well I have to go, my border patrol duty starts in 5 minutes" Paul said.

"Bye Paul" Aura said and went to her room.

"And she's gone" I told Paul with a grin, he nodded. And with that we started to make out hehe.

"I should be going" Paul said in between kisses.

"Yeah you should" I replied still not letting go of him.

"Really I have to go" Paul once again said in between kisses but neither of us was ready to let go, after a while we parted apart and he said goodbye but not before saying that he would come visit me tomorrow.

That night I went to my room and I had an awesome dream, which I do have to say my new boyfriend was involved and before you start thinking dirty we only kissed by the beach.

The next month that followed that night was awesome, hilarious, and splendid every second I could I tried to pass it with Paul. Emmett was kind of pissed at me when I told him that I was going out with Paul, sigh that was a weird day….

*****Flashback to the next day Paul and Fae start dating*****

_Aura and I entered Spanish and we saw Emmett sitting in his desk already, we both gave him a hug and we proceeded to sit in our seats._

"_Ummm Fae not to be mean but why do you smell like wet dog?" Emmett asked me scrunching his nose. Aura started to laugh really hard that she seriously started to roll in the floor; I think I even saw her turn purple._

"_Yeah…umm…Emmett I kind of have to tell you something…" I said quietly but of course he heard me. The teacher entered to the class and started to teach us about where we should put the accents on the words._

"_You were saying?" Emmett told me as we watched the teacher write on the board._

"_Oh yeah umm…Paul and I…" I started to say but he cut me off._

"_Wait Paul as in werewolf Paul?" asked Emmett._

"_No Paul as in Paul Colman" I said sarcastically._

"_Oh I like some of his songs" Emmett said, oh gosh and I thought vampires were intelligent. _

"_Emmett I meant Paul the werewolf Paul" I said whispering harshly._

"_Oh…wait what were you doing with a werewolf?" he said with disgust._

"_Umm…well Paul is kind of my boyfriend" I squeak the last part. _

"_He is what?" he yelled and I had major déjà vu, sadly this time it was not a game like Aura did to me. Emmett was really mad._

"_Emmett ay algo que le quieras decir a la clase?" __**(Emmett is there something you want to tell the class?) **__Our Spanish teacher asked Emmett._

"_No maestra" __**(No Mrs.) **__Emmett said sitting down._

"_How could you betray me?" Emmett whispered._

"_Emmett...I..." but he turned his back on me. He didn't want to talk to me anymore, he is like my brother and now I've lost him. I couldn't help but let a sob out and I saw Emmett go stiff, Aura saw this and started to throw papers at Emmett's head since we couldn't talk. Emmett ignored the paper balls as well as me, I put my head down and suddenly I felt my phone start to vibrate I looked at it and saw that I had a message from Paul._

'_Hello babe what are you doing?~P'_

_Awww he send a text message wow I just sounded really girly. Oh well who cares, I feel like crying stupid Emmett that doesn't care about my happiness._

'_I'm in Spanish class and you?:(~F'_

_Hmm I feel like eating ice cream, although my throat is hurting a lot I hope I don't get sick. Oh well too bad if I do it's more miserable Emmett not talking to me than a stupid cold! My phone vibrated again._

'_I'm in English class and why are you sad?~P' hmm at least someone cares about my feelings. Wow I just noticed how emotional I am._

'_I told Emmett that we are dating and he didn't take in good the news~F' I texted back, I checked the clock and saw that we had half an hour till school was done._

'_I'll pick you afterschool so we can talk and go to Emily's she misses you and Aura~P' I read Paul's message, I typed a quick ok and see ya in a few and then told Aura our plans of today telepathically Aura agreed quickly to spend the afternoon with Emily. Emily is like our mother we can talk to her about anything and she makes great muffins seriously haha._

_Well going back, after waiting for the bell to ring it finally did and Emmett quickly exited the class. Aura and I made our way to our cars and standing next to mine was Paul grinning, I saw across the parking lot the Cullen's looking at Paul with such hatred that I was scared of them for a second. Paul gave me a hug and a quick kiss then we hop in the car and went to La Push, Aura and Emily started to talk about who knows what and I went to the beach with Paul we spent the whole afternoon there talking about everything we liked and hated. After I received a telepathically message from Aura that it was late we went to Sam's house again, I saw Aura and Embry fighting AGAIN seriously those two are always fighting. We said our goodbye's and went home._

_I entered my room and saw Emmett there standing where Jasper was the last time he came to talk to me._

"_Hi" he mumbled._

"_Hey" I responded._

"_Umm…listen Fae I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry I didn't mean to get mad at you it's just that ugh you know us vampires hate werewolves and I don't want you to get hurt by THEM" he said apologetically._

"_Emmett I love Paul and nobody or anything is going to make me feel differently, I want you to trust me he's not going to hurt me" I told him, Emmett nodded then raised his pinky finger. I couldn't hold it anymore and started to laugh he looked like a little kid, I raised my pinky finger and intertwined it with his._

"_Pinky promise?" he asked me and I nodded "Pinky promise"_

"_Well I have to go, Rose and I have things to do" he said and then jumped from my window as I laughed at him._

*****End of flashback*****

Well today was the day that Bella was going to get asked to the spring dance many times and also the day that Edward was going to talk to her again, and then get mad at her seriously this is funny seeing them mad at each other. Sigh I have to go to reading class I hope today is a better day than the others it's been really boring even Emmett is acting like an adult can you believe that?, the only person that keeps me from becoming insane is Paul and Aura. 

**A/n: Sorry guys for not posting in a really while but I've been really busy with school so I wrote this quickly instead of doing my homework so now I'm going back to doing homework cause I don't want to fail, I'm almost failing four classes. Please review, reviews make me HAPPY!**

**Love,**

**Marii and Kiim**


	12. A Normal Day in Forks

**Hot and Cold**

**~*~A Normal Day in Forks~*~**

**Disclaimer:**

**Aura was sitting in the living room as she watching the TV. When… the door bell rang. She got up and just as she was about to open the door…Edward walked in.**

**Edward: Hey Aura I need to hide, Alice is trying to kill me.**

**Aura: um ok then…**

**Then the bell rang, Aura walks over there when, yet again they enter by them self.**

**Emmett and Jasper: Help Alice is running behind us!**

**Aura just went back to the living room when the bell rang and Rosalie entered looking for her husband and brothers. Then Alice run through the door and looked at a pissed Aura**

**Alice: Where are they?**

**Aura: the kitchen**

**Later that day, Fae walked to the house after a day with Paul…**

**Fae: So something new happen?**

**Aura: Nop not really. **

**As she washes the pictures of the horrible things Alice did to the boys.**

**Aura: nop nothing at all. *evil smile***

**We don't own anything, but the new characters:D**

**Fae P.O.V.**

Today we were sitting in our usual table and by 'our' I mean Aura and me. Jessica was sitting really far from Mike talking with Eric while Mike was quiet, and Bella well she looked surprised and suspicious that Jessica wasn't hovering over Mike. I was having fun looking at this it was all like a reality show, all the drama and we got to see it in front rows! Haha.

Reading was across from Chemistry where yup you guessed Bella and Edward had class. Aura and I were walking to our class when I saw Mike and Bella walking in front of us, Mike looked scared haha poor little guy he was going to get rejected. I laughed at the sight and Aura turn to look at me she was in her own world.

_Look at Mike's face, its funny haha._ I told her on my mind.

She turned to glance at Mike and started to cough/laugh, I started to laugh even more as I entered the class at how Aura was trying to be prudent.

"Miss Brooks would you care to share what's so funny?" my stupid mean teacher asked me.

"Umm…no sir" I said politely.

"Alright then I don't want any laughing in my class" he said in a monotone voice, seriously this dude didn't have a heart.

"He reminds me of the Grinch but instead of hating just Christmas this dude hates laughter, happiness, cute fluffy puppies, and almost everything…scratch that he hates everything." Aura whispered to me as I sat in my chair, I promise that I wasn't trying to be impolite but what Aura said had me laughing so hard that tears started to flow down my face. And of course this didn't go unnoticed from Mr. Grinch.

"That's it Brooks get out a piece of paper and start writing this sentence 50 times." He said going to the board and started writing "_I won't disrupt the class laughing, and I'll pay attention to the teacher or next time I will get detention". _Is he crazy or what? Class hasn't even started yet!

"Are we in second grade or what? And class has yet not started!" I yelled at him madly well I didn't yell yell I just raised my voice a little higher than how I usually talk.

"Make that a hundred times Brooks and class haven't started because you are disrupting it with all this childish behavior" he said angrily his face starting to turn red; Aura snickered from next to me. "Brooks two would you like to accompany your sister too?" Mr. Grinch told Aura and she abruptly stopped laughing and shook her head, stupid sister she was making fun of me and now she decides to act innocent if we were in New York she would be making a snarky remark. I pulled out a sheet of paper from my binder and started to write the stupid sentences, stupid teacher, stupid students trying to laugh but holding it cause they are scared of Mr. Major Grinch, and stupid mechanical pencil that just broke and now I'm out of lead. I took Aura's mechanical pencil and started to write again each sentence wishing that this evil teacher that I have would disappear, that would make everyone's life easier I bet even her wife's life. I kept grumbling but shut up when the teacher gave me the evil eye that translated into shush-it-or-you'll-get-to-write-more, which had me shutting up quickly. After my fifty sentence I raised my hand, the students were doing an assignment from the big fat literature book and the teacher was in his computer. I cleared my voice so he would see me, and he did turn around giving me a not so happy face.

"May I go to the restroom please?" I asked 'nicely', anyone who knew me would know that I was faking been nice that I was actually using my sarcastic voice. He contemplated it for a while.

"Hurry up Brooks" he said giving me this lanyard that had a card with the class number.

I quickly dashed out the classroom and started to make my way to the restroom, by the way I didn't need to go I only said I had to go because I want to spy on Edward and Bella and no I'm not a stalker I just want to make sure everything is going according to the book. As I got near their classroom I started to count on my head purple bunnies jumping a fence, don't ask why I choose that I'm feeling weird any way I didn't want Edward to read anything concerning the book. Mike was leaning in the table next to Bella talking to her I could see his lips moving, Bella for a second looked guilty I guess this is the part were Bella tells Mike that he should go with Jessica. Edward's head tilted his head in Bella's direction, Mike asked Bella something then his eyes quickly flickered towards Edward. Mike finally left and Bella closed her eyes and pressed her fingers to her temples, she looked really guilty. _Poor of you Bella and this is only the begging there's Tyler also haha I would like to see that._ At that moment Edwards eyes flickered to the door where I was looking through the little window it had. _Woops I shouldn't have thought that stupid vampire with his stupid ability to read minds. _Edward had a smirk on his face, a conceited smirk, he was amused that I had let my guard down and he learned something new that was going to happen. _Get out of my head!_ I whined to him. He nodded his head a little I wasn't even sure if that was a nod, but whatever he turn to look at Bella like he was trying to solve a big puzzle. Bella opened her eyes at that moment and saw Edward staring at her, Mr. Banner asked Edward and he turned away to look at him and Bella shifter her hair to hide her face.

_Fae where are you? Mr. Sunshine is getting impatient! _ Aura told me using that telepathically thingie. Haha that's funny Mr. Sunshine.

_I'm going, I'm going! _I told her. I opened the door to my classroom and gave the lanyard to the teacher.

"Miss Brooks did you got stuck on the toilet?" the teacher said trying to embarrass me in front of everyone, the class started to laugh. Well two can play this game! I turn around to look directly in his eyes.

"No sir, I didn't got stuck on the toilet. It's just that I was having technical difficulties you know girl things, you would understand right?" I said implying that he was a girl. The class burst out laughing even harder than when he made his comment of me been stuck in the toilet, he turned really red and told me to hurry up with the 150 sentences paper. 50 more sentences were worth seeing the teacher turn really red haha he should now know to never mess with me or Aura. And so with that everything turn back to normal, me doing the paper and the rest of the students doing the assignment without talking. Finally after what it felt like a year the bell rang and I quickly gathered my stuff and gave the paper to the teacher who in return threw it to the trashcan. I gritted my teeth so I wouldn't start yelling at this idiotic teacher I had. Aura grabbed my hand and dragged me away from him, he had a satisfied face ugh I wanted to kill him! As Aura and I got out of class we saw Bella trip and her books fly, Edward quickly grabbed them and stacked them in a pile so when Bella opened her eyes Edward was presenting her the books. She said thank you very rudely may I say and he muttered a 'you're welcome'. And with that she stalked off to her next class, Aura started to laugh and if I wasn't so mad I would also be laughing at the scene, but I still furious. Edward turned towards us.

"She'll be the death of me" he said, and we just nodded. Aura started to joke with him as he accompanied us to our next class; the halls were empty since the late bell had already ringed.

"Umm…Fae is everything alright? Cause I keep seeing you kill your reading teacher on your thoughts and that are some vividly images right there you are thinking." He said and Aura started to have another fit of laughter. I gritted my teeth again and started to walk faster to class leaving behind me a confused Edward and a still laughing Aura, seriously I think it's not healthy to laugh that much Aura has been laughing a lot lately more than I have seen her laugh all of our lives. Well at least she's happy here and I'm happy for her, with my parents she never was like this I was even starting to think that she was an alien.

I could hear Aura tell Edward behind me what happened with Mr. Vasquez. I entered to Spanish and the teacher told me that she was glad that we had decided to show up; she clearly was annoyed that we came late. Aura and I sat on our desks, Emmett turned towards us to say hi but when he saw my face he shut up. After awhile I was calm and the teacher told us to start our assignments, Emmett this time turned towards us.

"Is tiny little Fae mad cause she can't see his wet stinky puppy today?" He said in a baby voice, he was expecting that to be true. Although he didn't like the idea of me been with Paul he was happy that I was happy but none the less he still hated him.

"Who said I wasn't going to see Paul today?" I told him and his smirk fell haha what am I going to do with you Emmett?

"Oh, then why were you mad when you came to the class." He asked me arching an eyebrow.

"Cause my stupid teacher from reading made me write a sentence 150 times." I told him.

"Are we in second grade or what?" he asked me.

"Exactly the same thing I told him which earn me to write 100 sentences." I said.

"But you said 150 sentences right know?" Emmett asked confused haha.

"It was 100 but Fae said something implying that the teacher was a girl which caused the whole class to start laughing and she got another extra 50 sentences making it a total of 150 sentences." Aura informed Emmett.

"What did she said?" Emmett been the nosy vampire he was asked, and with that Aura told him the whole story and when she was done Emmett was laughing really hard that I thought he was going to start crying any second now but since he is a vampire that didn't happen.

The time passed on by and finally the bell rang Emmett, Aura and I turn our assignments in and we hurriedly walk out the classroom! Over the days Rose and Aura have been getting really close to each other and now they're best friends, and well Japer and I are best friends too well we are more than friends he's like my brother. At first he spent little time with me because he had to control his hunger but he gradually started to spend more time with me, and we were all proud of him.

I stopped on my tracks and that caused Emmett and Aura crash into me.

"What the hell Fae?" Aura said.

"Look, this is going to be funny!" I said pointing to Bella and Eric.

"What's going on?" Aura said. So Emmett started to pretend he was Eric and Bella, it was hilarious he really nailed Bella and Eric voices.

"Uh, I was just wondering….if you would go to the spring dance with me?" Emmett said mimicking Eric he even made his voice brake at the last word.

"I thought it was a girls' choice" he said now sounding like Bella.

"Well, yeah," Emmett said in Eric's voice. We could see Bella smile.

"Thank you for asking me, but I'm going to be in Seattle that day." Bella said well Emmett was the one who said that but he was mimicking Bella so you know what I'm saying.

We saw Edward and Emmett left so Aura and I decided to also leave before we got stuck in the traffic, besides we already knew what was going to happen. We got home and this time Aura decided to make food, she was making I think spaghetti. The bell rang and I decided to open the door no need to get Aura all pissed off, on the door was none other than…..OH MY GOD!...it was….

**A/n: ** **Sorry guys for not updating on forever! I feel bad it's just that Kim and I have been having lots of homework and I was failing two classes. So I had to raise my grades now I'm passing but with a 70 so I need o raise them up more. So yeah here's this chapter, review please and tell us who you think is in the door! Maybe is a vampire, or a werewolf, or a human who knows? Oh yeah me haha! I'm evil well, gotta go I need to check Kim's story.**

**A/N Kim in this side of the computer. Well guys the true I was laughing so hard that my stepdad and mom were looking at me as if I was crazy. Which is true but don't tell them…well I got to go and take a shower for tomorrow! Biee:D**


	13. Girl Problems

**Hot and Cold**

**~*~Girl Problems and Blood, Eew~*~**

**A/n: Eeep! I know I haven't posted in a long time so sorry don't kill me, see I made this chapter longer for you guys! 6,693 words long! Can you believe it seriously longest chapter I have ever done. Well go on my readers read!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Aura was in her room and talking on her cell-phone.**

**Aura: Ok so tell me will you like to be a Vampire or a Werewolf?**

**Person: Aura Really….they don't exist, you need to Stop eating Hot Chettos.**

**Aura: Hey that's beside the point just pick one…**

**Person: …ugh….umm a Mermaid?**

**Aura: No! that's not a option. You know what when you want to be for real we talk…Bye Michelle:D**

**Person (Michelle): Bye…**

**Aura looks at her phone and calls another person.**

**Person: Hello?**

**Aura: So will you be a Vampire or Werewolf?**

**Person:….Ummmm….Werewolf.**

**Aura: OMG! Why they are soooo lame…Like their body is super hot which will be horrible for summer…then when they imprint they stop and die. Vampire don't die they live forever and ever! And then They have super powers!**

**Fae comes to her room…**

**Fae: What are you doing?**

**Aura: Making your boyfriend mad!:DD**

**Paul: Aura!**

**Fae: You are in trouble!**

**Aura: EMMETT!**

**Emmett appears out of nowhere…**

**Emmett: Yea?**

**Aura: Let's Run! We have a Werewolf Running after ME! Run!**

**Emmett and Aura Disappear.**

**Paul: WHERE IS SHE?**

**Fae: Pff gone…**

**WE don't own anything.**

**Fae P.O.V.**

We got home and this time Aura decided to make food, she was making I think spaghetti. The doorbell rang and I decided to open the door no need to get Aura all pissed off, at the door was none other than…..OH MY GOD!...it was….Jared!

"Hey Jared what are you doing here?" I asked him. Wow he looked kind of hot wearing jeans and a tight white shirt with converse. I can't believe I just thought that, good thing Paul can't read minds like Edward or I would be in deep trouble haha.

"Umm… I need help" he told me as Aura came to stand beside me.

"Ok how can we help you?" I asked him.

"We? More like you Fae" Aura said moodily from behind me, Jared turned to look at her then me.

"Pfft she's just irritated cause she has doorbell issues" I explained to Jared and he nodded although he didn't look sure he really understood me.

"Aww come on Aura you have to help me please?" Jared said begging her. Haha begging her like a puppy!...i shouldn't have thought that…

"Ugh alright Jared I'll help you only because you're my favorite werewolf from the pack" Aura said giving in when Jared gave her the puppy dog eyes. He pumped his fist in the air and yelled a yes! I rolled my eyes and moved aside to invite Jared in. We went to the kitchen isle and sat on the stools. Sticking his nose in the air Jared immediately started to sniff, for a second I thought an intruder had entered the house but that thought quickly vanished with Jared's next words.

"Is that spaghetti I smell?" he asked us. Aura nodded and asked him if he would like some, which was stupid because of course he would want some I don't think the werewolves can refuse food.

"Ok so back to topic, what's your problem?" I asked Jared as Aura started to get plates and serve the food.

"Well it's a girl problem that I have and you two are girls right?" he asked us dumbly.

"Yeah last time we checked we are girls!" Aura said starting out sweetly and ending up yelling at him in the end, oh and she also gave him a light punch in the arm since she didn't want to get hurt by hitting a werewolf…just like Bella…ouch!

"Sorry it's just that when I'm nervous I start talking nonsense." He said looking a little embarrassed and shy.

"Aura don't be mean to Jared, and Jared can you please tell us the whole thing so we can help you" I said stopping them before it turned into a whole full grown argument.

"Ok so it all started when I became a werewolf and imprinted on…wait no it all started all the way back before I was a werewolf….yeah umm…there was this girl that…" Aura and I interrupted Jared in the middle of his story.

"What's her name?" we said at the same time.

"Creepy" Jared said shuddering.

"Wait what? Her name is Creepy wow that's creepy!" Aura said stupidly, I rolled my eyes and Jared furiously shook his head.

"No her name is not creepy, I meant creepy how you and Fae talk at the same time" he explained to Aura.

"Pshh I knew that! I was just testing you!" she replied lamely.

"Ok so what's her name?" I asked Jared.

"Oh yeah her name is Kim, so like I was saying I have Kim in some of my classes and before turning into a werewolf I saw her in class but I would never really pay attention to her. Well then the day I phased came and I didn't go to school for a week, when I came back I was entering my class and she was the only girl sitting in front, I froze right there in the doorway and I swear everything and everyone else disappeared and I could only see her. Something inside me changed and I didn't care about anyone but her…I even think I heard the bells and I don't mean the school ones. " He paused to catch his breath and to also vacuum up the plate of food that was served now in front of him thanks to Aura.

"So now I don't know what to do it's not like I can go there and tell her 'hey guess what I'm a freaking werewolf and I just imprinted on you wanna go to the movies Friday night by the way sorry for never noticing you till know!' I can't say that god what am I going to do I'm going to DIE!" he yelled dramatically he even threw his hands in the air. I have to admit seeing Jared go crazy was funny but at the same time I felt bad for him I can imagine the trouble he's going through. Aura grabbed the big metal spoon she was using for the spaghetti and slapped him in the face with it making the spoon bend.

"What was that for? It actually did hurt!" Jared said looking stunned and rubbing his now red cheek.

"Get yourself together dude, this is no time for panicking!" Aura said.

"I got a plan!" I yelled really loud and jumped knocking my stool on the way, Aura and Jared both jumped but not of excitement I had startled both of them.

"Fae! What has the poor stool done to you?" Aura asked me, I quickly put the stool back to its original place and patted it.

"I'm sorry stool I didn't mean to knock you over" I said to the chair, I turn to Jared so I could tell him my plan and he looked amused at the whole stool scene.

"So what's the plan?" Aura asked impatiently.

"The plan is that… wait Jared how many classes do you have with Kim?" I asked him and he started to count the classes he had with Kim raising a finger each time he mentioned one.

"Math…History…and Reading" he said sticking his hand with the three fingers up and two down in my face.

"And are you good at math?" I asked him.

"Hell no!" he yelled like we had just asked him if he would cook a puppy and then eat it, Aura and I nodded at the same time.

"We figured." We both said and this time Jared nodded and after a few minutes that he processed what we had said he yelled a 'Hey!'

"Haha ok going back to the plan, you are going to have to sit in the front with her…" I got cut off by Jared.

"But nobody sits in the front only her everyone sits in the back and I wanna sit in the back" he protested.

"Of course we all know that everyone sits in the back dummy that's why you are sitting in the front so you two would be the only ones there and she will have to talk to you at one point or another!" I yelled exasperated.

"Do you want another hit?" Aura said swinging the spoon in front of his face, he quickly shook his head and stopped his tantrum.

"Ok like I was saying you are going to sit in the front and then when the teacher gives you the work stare at it a few minutes and then sigh exasperated hopefully Kim will ask you what's wrong, when she does tell her that you've been absent a whole week and that now your lost you don't understand the work and that you probably should find a tutor, and then she'll offer to help you and tada you start to talk to her and then later comes the Friday night movie date!" I said bouncing happily Aura high fived me and told me that I was a genius.

"Wow that actually sounds pretty easy I think I can do it!" Jared said sounding more confident.

"Yes you can...well maybe…probably if you can act and you don't stutter when you lie" Aura said making fun of him, she wanted to put him down haha she's evil. I punched Aura in the arm and told her to knock it off cause Jared was looking a little pale.

"Sheesh Jared calm down I was just kidding of course you can do it, if you can kill vampires you can also follow our plan there's nothing to worry about" Aura said sweetly and this time I mean it sweetly not a drip of sarcasm in there.

"Thanks Aura that was nice of you" Jared said hugging Aura.

"Yeah I have a heart you know, but don't get used to the sweetness I have a reputation to keep" she joked and we all laughed.

"Well time for me to go I have to patrol the border Paul's time is over" he said.

"Is he coming later?" I asked him.

"No offense sweetheart but I don't think so, he's been patrolling overtime and he doesn't sleep a lot Emily is making him sleep tonight at her and Sam's house he's got problems with his family" he told me with a worried voice.

"Wow I didn't know that" I said feeling guilty, what kind of a girlfriend am I?I don't know anything about Paul and he knows everything about me.

"Don't feel bad we didn't know either until this morning, he has been very careful with his thoughts but since he hasn't been sleeping and is tired he let a thought slip and that's how we found out." He told me giving me a reassuring hug and I nodded, Aura was opening and closing cabinets until finally she pulled one medium plastic food container and a big one. She put spaghetti on both but of course on the bigger one she put more.

"Here give this to Emily and Sam" she said handing Jared the big container.

"And this one to Paul tell them that I made the spaghetti and tell Paul that no I didn't poison it" she said giving him the small one.

"Thanks I'll drop them off to Sam before I go on patrol" he said while we headed to the door.

"Bye" he said again giving us a hug, we hugged him back.

"Bye" we said as he ran out the door and to his car, it was raining outside but I think it was about to stop it had been raining all day no surprise there.

"So…?" I said turning towards Aura.

"I'm doing homework you do the dishes bye!" she said running to her room, she knew I hate to clean the dishes.

"Ughh!" I yelled and I could hear laughter come from her room. I marched to the kitchen and started to clean the dishes.

After I was done with the dishes, I went to my room and I saw movement in the corner where it was darker my heart kept beating normal cause I already knew who it was. Jasper stepped out of the corner and into the light, he smiled at me and I did the same. He has been coming into my room for 3 weeks now cause we had a plan about making him control better his blood thirst, so yeah he was now sitting at my desk and I went to grab my backpack to start working on my homework.

"Hey" he said.

"Hello" I said smiling at him for a moment and then turning to do my homework.

"So was Paul here?" he asked me curiously I turned to look at him confused, Paul didn't come today why would he ask that.

"Not to be mean or anything but you smell like wet dog" he said covering his nose and laughing.

"Hey! And no Paul wasn't here it was Jared he was freaking out cause he just imprinted on someone." I explained to him and he nodded, after that we were quiet all you could hear was my pencil on paper and laughter I think it was Aura she was probably done with her homework and was chatting with Michelle.

"Hmmm I wonder what Aura is doing" I said to nobody in particular.

"Do you wanna know?" Jasper asked me and I nodded, he stayed quiet for a few minutes trying to find Aura. He moved towards my window and opened it, with his finger he motioned me to come over towards him and that's exactly what I did. I looked at him confused and then turned my gaze outside, I think I heard my mouth hit the floor. Outside Emmett was running in circles with Aura on his back, Aura was laughing and yelling for him to run faster.

"Aura!" I yelled at her sticking my head out through the window, Emmett immediately stopped and they both turn towards me.

"Umm…yeah" she said looking innocently at me.

"You better get here this moment" I told her and in less than five minutes Emmett and Aura were standing in front of me.

"Umm yes dear sister?" she said sweetly, I heard a muffled laugh and turned towards Emmett giving him the evil eye which had him shut up quickly.

"What where you doing outside in the night and with him?" I said pointing to Emmett who sheepishly smiled.

"Well sister what exactly you saw, Emmett was giving me a piggy ride and seriously you have to try it!It feels like if you are in a rollercoaster, it's awesome!" she yelled.

"And did you finished your homework?" I asked her and her face all of a sudden fell and then she composed herself quickly.

"Yes?" she said but it sounded more like a question.

"Aura" I said looking her in the eyes, she started to squirm and then finally opened her mouth.

"Do you wanna hear the truth or the lie?" she asked me once again with her best innocent face.

"I feel like having a laugh so why don't you tell me the lie first?" I told her and she nodded, she made us all sit on my bed and she stood in front of us, she took a big breath and then started her story.

"In a colorful world where purple bunnies and yellow squirrels run around the orange grass, and the rainbow flowers grow really tall almost reaching the pink sky, where the oceans are green and where you can eat candy for breakfast exists a park with a bench, a golden bench with a beautiful girl sitting on it, her finished homework on her lap smiling proud of her great accomplishment of finishing it. The End." She said ending the story with a bow. Wow that was so deep(NOT!) besides me Jasper and Emmett were laughing really hard they were even rolling on the floor! Aura had a look of smugness.

"Enough I wanna hear the truth now" I told her and she quickly gulped.

"Umm ok" she said hesitantly. I sat her on the bed and went to turn off the light of my room, I grabbed my desk lamp and turned it on I pointed it at Aura who blink for a few minutes trying to adjust her eyes to the bright lamp on her face.

"What were you doing on this day at 8 o'clock?" I asked her making my voice deeper trying to imitate a detective.

"Umm I was in my room" Aura told me and then I turned the light towards Emmett, I pointed it at his face.

"And you Mr. McCarty?" with his hand he acted like he was zipping his lips shut and then locking it and throwing the key behind him, he was such a kid. I gave him the evil eye and he started to squirm in his seat when all of a sudden he threw his hands in the air and cried.

"Ok, ok I confess! I did Aura's homework just stop it with the evil look!" he said dramatically, kneeling in the floor and everything. Jasper and I burst out laughing.

"Sorry Emmett but I'm gonna have to call Rose" I told him and he scoffed

"Wow for a moment I thought you were going to do something worse, she doesn't scare me" he said puffing out his chest.

"Really?" Jasper said and Emmett all of a sudden seemed a little scared but then he rolled his eyes and said really.

"Ok" so I grabbed my phone and called Rose.

"Hello!" Rose said.

"Hey Rose, it's me Fae" I told her.

"Oh Hi Fae what's going on?" she told me and I think I heard laughter in the background.

"Oh you know the usual, screaming at your husband for making Aura's homework and he's saying that he's not afraid of you." I said and this time I definitely heard laughter in the background, Rose sighed.

"I'll be there in a minute" she said and then hung up.

"So?" I told Jasper, he was looking around but when I addressed him he looked towards me.

"So?" he said back at that moment I heard a knock on the door, and I yelled to Rose to come in since I knew it was her.

"Fae, Aura, Jasper" she said greeting everyone, we all said hi back.

"Don't I get a hi?" Emmett asked Rose, Rose turned to look at him with a cold glance.

"Hello" she said coldly, I swear that at that moment Emmett started to hyperventilate.

"Babe please don't be mad!" he begged her, she turned towards him for a second and said "Come on we need to talk" and with that Rose left with a begging Emmett behind her.

"Well I'm gonna go sleep now I'm tired" Aura said and I nodded to her.

"Bye Jasper, Fae" she said and we both said our goodnights.

"Well I'm going to go sleep I'm also tired" I told Jasper and he nodded turning to go sit in my desk chair his usual spot.

"Damn it" I said and Jasper turned to look at me with an eyebrow raised, I usually didn't swear like that.

"Hehe I forgot to finish my homework" I told him looking sheepish, he started to laugh.

"Don't worry I'll finish it for you" he said and I nodded since I was already going to dreamland.

"Jasper?" I said forcing my eyes to stay open a little longer.

"Hmm?" he said.

"Is Rose really mad at Emmett?" I asked my eyes half way closed.

"Nope she was just acting haha don't worry about anything go to sleep, sister" he said mumbling the last part I nodded and then let the blackness consume me taking me to another world.

The next day Aura and I were pulling into the parking lot, I stayed there not getting out.

"_What's wrong?"_ Aura asked me through the telepathy thingy.

"_Nothing just looking at Bella, Edward will be there in any second now"_ I replied through my mind.

"_Oh ok, anything funny?"_ she asked me back.

"_No he's just going to ask her if she wants to go with him to Seattle"_ I replied to her, I saw her nod from her car that was parked exactly next to me.

"_Ok I'm going to class then"_ she told me and now it was my turn to nod. I saw her get out of her car, lock her car and then make her way through the crowd to get to the building. I watched Aura until she disappeared into the crowd and I couldn't see her boots anymore, I then turned towards Bella's truck. Her car keys fell and she was about to grab them but Edward appeared and beat her to it, he leaned on her truck. I saw Bella's lips move but I couldn't hear anything obviously, hmm times like this is when I wish I could be a vampire. I took out my book and turned to the page that had a sticky note on it, so I decided to follow the conversation using the book and lip reading which I'm pretty good at.

"Do what?" Edward asked Bella handing her back her keys. Hmm this is easy, I mean the lip reading.

"Appear out of thin air" Bella told Edward, _he's a vampire he can run fast that's how he does it, not that you know _I thought to myself.

"Bella, it's not my fault you are exceptionally unobservant." Edward replied to Bella's comment, _Now now Edward that's mean you know she's observant well kind off just when it's related to you then she's observant. _I again thought to myself cause I'm pretty sure Edward was way too busy now to pay attention to my thoughts.

"Why the traffic jam last night?" Bella asked Edward or more like she demanded but really how can a human intimidate a vampire? Not that Bella knows that.

"I thought you were supposed to be pretending I don't exist, not irritating me to death" I could see Edward flinch at the word death but of course Bella didn't notice she was looking away from him.

"That was for Tyler's sake, not mine. I had to give him his chance." Edward said snickering.

"You..." Bella gasped, she looked like she was about to rip Edward apart which really looked funny if you ask me. Edward also thought she looked funny cause he looked really amused at all this.

"And I'm not pretending you don't exist" Edward finish the sentence he had started before Bella interrupted him. _Nope he's just trying not to drink your blood and kill you, so then he won't have to find a place to dispose your body since ya know your father is a cop._ At the same time I thought this Bella said…

"So you are trying to irritate me to death? Since Tyler's van didn't do the job?" Bella told Edward, I saw Edward eyes flicker for a second in my direction and I saw anger flash in them. Ok I have to admit that was scary but not a lot, I guess it hit a sensitive spot. I think it's time for me to go to class before I get eaten by Edward. I got out of the car and saw Bella turn around and walk away, haha in your face Edward see that's what happens for been so bipolar. Ok know I seriously have to get to class since Edward turn to me and gave me an evil glare before shouting out wait for Bella. I ran to my class and saw Aura texting on her cell phone. Typical Aura. The rest of the morning passed in a blur, I didn't pay attention to what the teachers were lecturing us, I was texting Jasper I told him I was really really super duper really scared and he asked me why so I told him I thought something I shouldn't have had thought and Edward heard me, so now he was mad at me and was probably going to try and kill me when he saw me. He told me not to worry that if he tried to kill me Alice would see it and they would stop him and he also told me that by the time lunch came he would probably forget, but of course I knew that wasn't going to happen because vampires have a great memory, so yeah after that nothing big happened I just kept texting jasper, talking with Aura and thinking about Paul.

Aura and I entered the cafeteria; we were a little early so we were the first ones to get food. We went to sit at our table at the end of the cafeteria, and we just sat there waiting to see the show that was about to happen. We didn't have to wait a lot before the students started to pour in filling the cafeteria with laughter and conversations. I saw Bella and her groupies walk in, Bella's eyes instantly went to the table in the corner where the Cullen's always sat. Disappointment crossed her eyes when she only saw four people sitting at the table Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rose. She followed Jessica who really couldn't ever shut up, she always had to be speaking seriously one of this days she is going to get in a heck of a trouble for talking too much. Aura and I kept watching Bella haha anybody who saw us would think we are some stalkers but since no one ever really notice us it's no problem, Bella's head snapped up to where Edward was sitting really quickly that I thought her head was going to fall off. Edward was smiling at her and once he saw Bella see him he raised his hand and motioned her over with his index finger, and then as Bella stared at him like he had two heads Edward winked at her. For a second I thought Bella was going to faint, but what was really funny was seeing Jessica clearly jealous she was staring at Bella with disgust and I didn't have to be Edward to know what she was thinking.

"Serves her right that bitch" Aura said and I looked at her, why was she calling Bella a bitch?

"Not Bella that stupid whore next to her I can't ever remember her name" Aura explain to me after seeing my shocked face.

"Oh Jessica yeah I know, I think she's cursing at Bella in her head right now" I told her and Aura nodded.

"Yeah it's very clear that she is" We saw Bella tell something to Jessica and then make her way through the students and tables to get to Edward. Aura and I resumed eating when Bella sat down with Edward and they started to talk.

"Hmm I feel like ditching" Aura said out of nowhere.

"Yeah me too I don't feel like putting up with that stupid teacher we have next." I told her remembering at all the times I've been called on and gotten in trouble by that reading teacher since I came here.

"So I propose we ditch besides if Edward and Bella can then so can we" she told me looking really happy. Edward's eyes flickered towards us for a second, oh yeah I forgot he didn't know. _Edward I hope your hearing me cause I have to tell you something, today in biology class it's going to be bloody and I literally mean it. It's for that thing that they tell you what blood type you are. _I told him and I think I saw him nod slowly.

"So where are we going?" I asked Aura, she gave me an 'are-you-seriously-asking-me-this-question' look and I just shrugged.

"Seriously Fae for a smart person you are sometimes too stupid" she said and I gave her my best glare I could muster but that only made her laugh more.

"We are going to…La Push!" she said clapping her hands.

"Oh yeah woohoo!" I cheered all of a sudden and my happiness was going sky rocket.

"Yup I want my rematch with Jared" she said, the last time we were there Aura and Jared started to play a video game and Aura being a sore loser asked for a rematch.

"And I need to talk to Paul" I told her.

"Yeah, talk…." She said smirking.

"Are you implying something?" I asked her and she told me no really sarcastically.

"Ok ok let's go now before the bell rings" I told her and we both got up and went outside running towards our cars since it was raining like always. I turned on the whole volume on the radio when "Firework" by Katy Perry came on, I saw Aura do the same thing and together we got out of the parking lot without anyone noticing us, I guess everyone was too busy spreading out the rumors that today the all mighty Edward sat away from his family and told Bella to sit with him.

As soon as I reached La Push I felt a strange feeling creeping around me, after a few minutes I put my finger on it…this weird sensation was me felling safe, secured and at home. I haven't seen Paul for awhile and I was getting restless and upset, I know he has been doing a lot of patrolling but it's just that whenever I'm not with him I feel alone and when I'm with him I feel complete I know that sounds cheesy but it's true. It's like when I'm not with him I need to concentrate twice as much to be able to get things done correctly it feels ughh I can't even explain it maybe it's one of the effects of imprinting and not being with your werewolf for a long period of time.

We got out of our cars and Aura and I marched up the porch way and knocked on Emily's door. We heard someone coming and a few seconds later Emily's face appeared in front of us, at first she looked shock to find us there and then she smiled and gave us a big hug.

"Hello" Aura and I said at the same time to Emily.

"Hi girls it's been a long time since I last saw you both, tell me what are you doing here? Shouldn't you girls be in school?" she said looking at us trying to get the answer out of us. Aura just shrugged and I looked everywhere but her, don't get me wrong Emily is a nice women but she sometimes has the look of an old scary looking granny making you want to spill out the truth about who ate the cookies in the jar.

"Umm you see funny story actually…" I started and then stop nothing coming to my mind, good thing Aura step in for me.

"We decided to ditch" or maybe it wasn't such a good thing, Emily gave us a reproachful look before smiling and inviting us in.

"Haha you girls should've seen your faces both of you looked like if I was about to spank you girls, ahh I remember when I was in high school and would sometimes ditch too" we stood there in the living room gaping at her.

"What it's not like I'm a goodie two shoes and I'm not old, I am still young so I comprehend the need to ditch" she told us and I think Aura's and I mouths fell to the floor.

"haha close your mouths you girls are going to catch flies, do you want some cookies?" Emily asked us and we nodded, we followed her into the kitchen.

"So why are you both here?" Emily asked us nicely putting a plate full of cookies in the middle of the table and then proceeding to sit in the closest chair to us.

"We came here to visit you and to see Paul" I said but Aura scoffed.

"Please you came to see Paul, I came to get my rematch from Jared" Aura said and Emily laughed at my expression of a deer caught in headlights.

"He'll be really happy when he sees you" Emily told me.

"So he's not here?" I said it like it wasn't a big thing trying to mask my voice from disappointment.

"Oh he is here he's just in his room sleeping" she said sounding concern, making her seem like a mother.

"So he lives here with you guys?" Aura asked and I stabbed her in the ribs with my elbow, she made a humph sound and turned to glare at me.

"Yes, he has problems with his family so he lives with us" Emily said again and I felt bad I pretty much didn't know anything about my boyfriend.

"If you want to see him he's all the way down the hallway the last door to the right" she told me and I nodded standing up. I made my way to the hallway and I could still hear Aura and Emily behind me talking about the recipe for the cookies. I came to the last door on the right and opened the door; I stood there for a few minutes just watching Paul sleep. He was sleeping on a king size bed that was pushed all the way to the wall, on the far end of the bed Paul was sleeping one of his arms falling down his hand almost touching the floor. He was snoring lightly, just watching him made me feel drowsy. So I went to lie next to him, I was pressed against Paul and the wall. I always sleep on my right side so when I turned to my right all I could see was Paul's naked back he was only wearing shorts; I was cold since the window of the room was open. I was too lazy to close the damn window so I just hugged Paul who was radiating heat. Ahh the perks of having a werewolf boyfriend, I felt him stir for a few seconds then he went still again. I heard him mutter my name, for a moment I thought he was awake but that thought flew out the window when I heard him snore. I started to fall asleep instantly and the last thing I remember before going to dreamland was closing my eyes and hearing someone say to get the camera.

**Paul's P.O.V.**

I spent the whole night patrolling so when 9 o'clock in the morning came and with it came Jared I was happy. I made my way to Emily's house dragging my feet the whole way; I honestly thought for a few moments that the grass looked soft enough for me to fall asleep there but I knew better that if I fell asleep in the grass that someone would find me and think that I was drugged and I was supposed to be at school. Hmm I wonder if Emily called to the school and told them that I was sick. Oh well just a few more steps to get to Emily's house.

"Do you want something to eat Paul?" Emily asked me as I entered the house.

"No, I'm just going to go to sleep. I'm pretty sure that any moment now I'm gonna fall asleep and I don't wanna fall asleep here in the middle of the living room" I told her and she nodded giving me a sympathetic look. I fell on my bed and didn't even bother to change clothes besides I was comfortable enough wearing only the shorts. I was already sleeping as my head hit the pillow.

I started to wake from my sleep when I felt someone behind me hugging me, let me tell you I was freaking out. Who could it be, I just remember coming to Sam's house and then falling asleep that's all. Shit I hope I didn't do anything stupid or Fae is going to kill me. My thoughts were interrupted when I heard voices outside the door, I pretended to be asleep.

"Emily do you have a camera?" ok so one person was Emily but who was the other one and why was she asking for a camera.

"Yes dear, it's in my room why?" Emily asked the person that I didn't know.

"Cause we need to take pictures! Just go get the camera please Emily" person who I don't know begged Emily.

"Ok ok I'm going" Emily said, everything was silent for a few minutes. Then I heard noises again someone was opening my door.

"Aww they look so cute" Emily said, wait what? I don't get it. Who looks cute?

"Quick take some pictures "the person instructed Emily. There were a few flashes and the sound of the camera snapping pictures. I decided to 'wake up' and see what was going on. I opened my eyes and the first thing I saw was my dear Fae sleeping next to me hugging me, a smile spread across my face without realizing it. I turned towards Emily who was 'awwhing' with Aura.

"Umm…what's going on shouldn't you and Fae be in school?" I said turning towards the clock that was on the table next to the bed, the clock read 1:30 p.m.

"Did she get attacked? Are you ok?" I said jumping up and watching Fae's body for any accident or bite or damage. After seeing that she was ok I turned to inspect Aura, who was laughing along Emily.

"Chillax dude nobody's hurt" Aura told me and I went to sit again on the bed.

"Aura and Fae ditched school and decided to come visit us" Emily said sounding really happy.

"Oh" was the only thing I could get out of my mouth, now that made sense. The haziness of sleep that was clouding me started to leave, making me start to think perfectly again.

"Well will be in the kitchen preparing food, wake up Fae lunch will be ready soon" Emily said leaving the room with Aura trailing behind her. I turned towards Fae who was now shivering, I remembered leaving the window open so I stood up and closed it. I went to the bed and started kissing Fae in the lips after some seconds she started to respond, I pulled away. I saw her open her eyes slowly and trying to catch her breath.

"Good morning sleeping beauty" I told her cheerfully and she groaned.

"Hey. How long have you been awake?" she asked me. She looked cute when she was confused.

"A while now, come on we have to get up Emily is making us lunch" I told her, she immediately stood up. I guess she was hungry too haha.

"Hmm but first we have to talk" she told me giving me her best puppy eyes, and who was I to resist her.

"Ok, about what?" I asked her.

**Fae P.O.V.**

"Ok, about what?" Paul asked, I hesitated and he gave me a smile encouraging me to say what I wanted to say.

"About you…and your life…and your family?" I told him, his smile quickly disappeared and anger flashed in his hazel eyes. He abruptly turned away giving me his back, at that moment I wanted to cry. Why did I have to open my mouth? He was clearly happy right know when he saw me or more like when I saw him cause I was the last one to get up, but know he was mad.

"I'm sorry" I told him but it sounded more like a squeak.

"Don't be, it's normal that you want to know about my life" he told me turning towards me, he sat on the floor in front of me. He grabbed both my hands and kissed them.

"So you wanna know about my family?" he asked me and I nodded.

**A/n: So sorry guys that I haven't posted in a long time, the other day I was almost done writing the chapter when my computer out of nowhere shuts down and the chapter was deleted cause I hadn't saved it so yeah I was really mad and I didn't want to start writing the chapter all over again so I left the story alone for a few days, and besides there's a lot of crap going on my life I've been having a lot of homework, and I'm again failing two classes. I have a stalker that I can't get off me. And well yeah a lot of stuff…I promise that I will try to post more frequently, well tell me what you think about this chapter. Did you like it? Hate it? Tell me! So you guys my birthday is coming up soon and do you know what I want for my b-day tons of reviews haha. Well it's late and I have to go to sleep so bye! R&R!**

**Love**

**Marii & Kiim**


	14. Important

*******IMPORTANT*******

**Hey guys I've got bad news, I don't think will continue with the stories if you want to know more please visit this website www(dot)evilpixiiegirls(dot)webs(dot)com or if you want to go to our Profile there's the link there also, and I'm really sorry:(. I really did had so much fun writing this stories and making new friends and reading your reviews, but I guess everything has to come to an end. **

**Love, **

**A very sad Marii:(**


End file.
